Silent Love
by OPshippers
Summary: HAEHYUK. Donghae x Eunhyuk. Aku Lee Hyukjae. Aku hanya seorang siswa biasa yang jatuh cinta pada siswa yang luar biasa.. #ngga bisa bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

**SILENT LOVE**

**Pair : Haehyuk ( Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

Langit yang cerah di hari yang menyebalkan. Kalian mengerti maksudku, kan? Pasti kalian mengerti. Semua manusia yang pernah merasakan bangku sekolah pasti tahu hari apa yang kumaksud. Ada yang mau menjawabnya? Yaps. Bingo. Hari senin. Aku benar-benar membenci hari senin. Kalian juga pasti merasakan itu. Adakah hari yang lebih buruk dari hari dimana kita harus berdiri di bawah terik matahari selama upacara bendera hanya untuk mendengarkan pidato – ceramah – dari kepala sekolah yang isinya tidak jauh dari peraturan-peraturan yang bahkan sudah kuhafal di luar kepala. Belum lagi macet yang menjebak, debu yang beterbangan, dan tugas yang bergentayangan. Benar-benar hari yang penuh dengan mimpi buruk.

Sekarang aku berada di dalam bus yang akan membawaku ke sekolah yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggal keduaku selama 2 tahun ini. Aku bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam dudukku Kalian tahu kenapa? Aku telat. Kutekankan sekali lagi. Aku telat. Hari senin yang buruk semakin kuperburuk dengan hukuman yang menungguku di sekolah. Aku mengutuk bus yang berjalan amat sangat lambat.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa dari halte bus menuju sekolahku yang berjarak 100 m. Aku hanya bisa menangis meraung dalam hati saat melihat gerbang sekolahku tertutup. Entah ini hanya halusinasiku atau memang kenyataan, aku melihat gerbang itu tersenyum remeh seolah-olah mengejekku yang tertimpa sial.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Tidak mungkin aku pulang kerumah. Aku bisa dicincang oleh eomma." Kataku miris pada diriku sendiri. Aku menengok ke sekeliling berharap ada yang bernasib sama sepertiku. Tetapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan, tidak ada siswa lain selain aku disini dan itu artinya aku akan menghadapi Ketua Kedisiplinan yang kejam tapi tampan itu sendirian. Hei, apa aku baru saja memuji Ketua Kedisiplinan yang sombongnya mengalahkan kesombongsn Squidward itu?

"Hei! Kau yang disana! Cepat kemari!" teriak seseorang yang membuat lamunanku beterbangan tak tentu arah. Aku memutar kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari asal sumber suara tadi.

"Aku disini, nona." Teriak suara itu lagi. Otomatis aku menghadapkan kepalaku ke belakang dan mataku tertumbuk dengan sepasang kaki yang memakai sepatu berwarna hitam. Perlahan aku mendongakkan kepalaku guna melihat siapa pemilik kaki ramping di belakangku.

Bingo!

Orang yang baru saja aku bicarakan kini berdiri menjulang di depanku yang terduduk. Posisi kami sekarang bagaikan aku yang seorang pembantu tertindas olehnya yang menjadi majikanku. Begitu miris.

"Berdiri, tuan!" perintahnya dingin yang membuatku segera membangkitkan diriku.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu kali ini, kan? Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kau telat. Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu bahwa rekor telatmu itu sudah melebihi batas. Kau bisa saja di skors bila aku mengadukan tingkahmu ini kepada kepala sekolah. Tapi aku masih punya hati, jadi aku tidak melakukan itu. Bisakah kau sedkit saja berempati padaku, eoh? Kau mendengarku, kan? Eunhyuk-ah?" jelasnya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume padaku.

"Ya, ya. Aku mendengarmu Kepala Kedisiplinan Lee Donghae-ssi." Ucapku tak peduli.

"Tapi kenapa kau tetap terlambat kalau kau memang mendengar perkataanku, eoh?" bentaknya.

Aku berdecak kesal dibentak olehnya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk mendengarkanmu, kan? Itu sudah kulakukan. Apa lagi yang kau mau?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Aish, kau ini. Apa aku harus mengajarimu layaknya kau anak SD yang perlu diberitahu apa maksud perkataan orang yang berbicara denganmu? Aku menyuruhmu mendengar perkataanku agar kau tahu kesalahanmu dan berniat untuk merubahnya. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti bahasa manusia, eoh? Apa aku harus berbicara dengan bahasa tumbuhan padamu?" ucapnya. Dari suaranya kuduga dia sedang kesal kepadaku. Aku terkikik dalam hati melihat ekspresi kesal yang terlihat lucu di wajahnya.

"Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf. Lalu sekarang apa maumu? Kau mau menghukumku seperti biasanya? Apa kau tidak bosan menghukumku terus menerus? Aku saja bosan selalu dihukum olehmu." Balasku sambil mempoutkan bibir sexyku.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bosan menghukum sahabatku sendiri? Kalau kau lelah, berhenti berbuat ulah! Kau memang benar-benar, ya! Ayo ikut aku! Terima hukuman dariku, bocah nakal." Aku semakin mempoutkan bibirku mendengar perkataannya yang seolah-olah menganggapku anak kecil. Dia menarik tanganku menuju lapangan tempat biasa aku dihukum berdiri di bawah tiang bendera olehnya.

Aku tersenyum lalu tersipu melihat tangannya yang menarik tanganku. Aku merasa hangat. Sangat nyaman. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah punggung tegapnya. Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya bila bersandar di punggung kokoh itu. Aku beralih ke tangannya yang kekar. Aku selalu berkhayal bagaimana rasanya bila tangan kekar itu mendekapku. Pandanganku beralih lagi ke arah rambutnya yang bergoyang tersentuh angin. Aku iri pada angin yang bisa dengan bebas menyentuh rambutnya sedangkan aku disini hanya bisa memandangi dan berkhayal jika suatu saat aku bisa mengelus rambutnya yang halus.

Aku selalu berkhayal tentangnya. Selalu tentangnya. Tentang laki-laki yang saat ini memegang tanganku. Tentang laki-laki yang sampai saat ini masih belum mengerti tentang perasaanku padanya. Walaupun selama ini dia tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain dia, karena selama ini hanya dia yang ada dalam pandanganku.

Ya. Kalian benar. Aku menyukai, ah, tidak. Aku mencintai Ketua Kedisiplinan yang galak ini. Ketua Kedisiplinan yang sekaligus menjadi temanku semenjak kami masih dalam kandungan. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak mengungkapkannya? Itu karena aku merasa bahwa hubungan kami yang seperti ini sudah cukup. Belum tentu kami akan tetap seperti ini setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Satu yang selalu aku tekankan pada diriku sendiri.

_Tak apa walaupun aku hanya menjadi bayangannya saja asal dia tetap disampingku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak perlu mengungkapkan cintaku padanya karena aku yakin kami saling mencintai dengan cara kami sendiri yaitu dengan persahabatan. Biarlah cinta ini kupendam sendiri sampai suatu saat waktunya tiba untuk dia tahu._

End

Annyeong haseyo..  
>Mian kalo masih banyak typo(s). Nae author baru, jadi mohon bantuannya. #bow<p>

Review ya.. Kalo ngga review ntar dicium donghae loh.!

Eunhyuk : #glare. Apa lo kate?

Me : #innocentface. Aniyo, hyung.

Kalo ada yang minta sequel nanti nae publish...

Mian gaje. Yesungdahlah. Terakhir RnR juseyo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Love ( Sequel )**

Pair : Haehyuk ( Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae )

Disclimer : Sebenernya author pengen si Monyet jadi punya author, tapi berhubung author udah punya Yesung Oppa jadi author ngalah buat si Ikan #ditabok haewook+readers #kabor

GJ Mode : On Maksimal

Mereka milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, ELF, dan S (o) M (plak) Entertainment. Sekian

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : Maunya apa? T apa M? T aja deh, author masih polos.

Author's Note : Annyeong, mian kalo ada typo (s). Author masih baru. Ditambah lagi author itu manusia dan manusia itu tidak sempurna jadi wajar kalo punya salah, bla... bla...

Readers : NGGA USAH CERAMAH, WOOII! CEPET MULAI CERITANYA.! #disumpel kaos kaki eunhyuk

Author : #pundung

Sekian dari author gamsahamnida #bow360 o

**Start Story**

**Lee Hyukjae PoV**

Aku memandang datar pemandangan yang ada di depan rumahku. Pemandangan dimana seorang Ketua Kedisiplinan Lee Donghae yang menyebalkan berdiri dengan posisi –sok- keren sambil bersandar di depan motor sportnya. Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian aku yang dihukum olehnya. Dan semenjak itu Donghae pabbo jadi rajin menjemputku dengan alasan agar aku tidak terlambat lagi. Tidak buruk memang karena aku bisa bersamanya lebih lama tetapi tetap saja itu akan mengurangi jam tidurku. Donghae bahkan sudah stand by di depan rumahku jam 06.30 padahal biasanya pada jam sepagi itu aku masih bermanja ria dengan gulingku sedangkan sekolahku masuk pada jam 07.30. Bisa kalian bayangkan apa yang harus kulakukan di sekolah sepagi itu? Ketua Kedisiplinan Lee Donghae pabbo itu mungkin memang memiliki tugas yang bisa dia lakukan di pagi hari yaitu mencari kesalahan siswa lain, sedangkan aku? Yang kulakukan hanya melihatnya sedang membacakan peraturan sekolah pada siswa yang melakukan pelanggaran seperti mengecat rambut dan lain-lain dan berlanjut dengan pemberian hukuman.

Aku menguap lebar yang menandakan rasa bosan mulai menjalar ke pikiranku. Aku melihat sekeliling yang mulai ramai dengan siswa. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak pergi ke kelas dan malah menunggu Lee Donghae bodoh itu disini? Jawabannya adalah karena dia memintaku untuk menunggunya disini. Kalian bertanya lagi kenapa aku tidak menolak? Jawabannya adalah karena aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Bagaimana bisa aku menolak permintaan yang diajukannya dengan menggunakan puppy eyes –gagal- nya itu?

Aku kembali melihat ke arah Donghae yang masih betah dengan kegiatannya. Kesal, akhirnya aku menghampirinya dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan dan bibir terpout sebal. Aku menarik-narik lengan bajunya seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen kepada orang tuanya. Donghae melihat kearahku hanya sekilas karena setelah itu dia kembali pada kegiatannya. Aku menggerutu karena dia mengabaikanku.

"Aish, Ya! Lee Donghae! Kapan kau selesai dengan kegiatan menyebalkanmu itu? Kau tidak tahu aku bosan menunggumu disana, eoh?" teriakku sebal kearahnya.

**Lee Hyukjae PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Aish, Ya! Lee Donghae! Kapan kau selesai dengan kegiatan menyebalkanmu itu? Kau tidak tahu aku bosan menunggumu disana, eoh?" aku menoleh kebelakang dan dark chocolate-ku (emang matanya Haeppa warna apa ya?#innocent) menemukan pemandangan yang membuatku sport jantung. Lee Hyukjae sahabatku yang memasang tampang menggemaskan layaknya anak anjing yang minta dipungut. Aku merasa wajahku mulai memanas. Aku kembali menghadapkan wajahku ke depan tapi mataku malah bertemu pandang dengan mata seorang yeoja yang selalu mengejarku semenjak kelas satu tanpa rasa bosan. Jessica Jung.

'Aigoo, kenapa harus ada wanita itu.' Batinku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang langsung terlonjak gembira. Dia berjalan sambil menandak-nandak (readers ngerti, kan? Ngerti ngga ngerti pokoknya harus ngerti!#plak!) seperti bocah kecil.

Mengingat sesuatu, aku berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh kebelakang tanpa menghiraukan pandangan bingung dari pemilik tangan hangat #ciieeee- yang sekarang ku genggam.

"Kau yang disana, jangan terlalu senang karena urusanmu denganku belum selesai. Nanti saat jam istirahat temui aku di Sekretariat Kedisiplinan!" kataku yang langsung menghilangkan wajah sumbringah dari wajah namja yang tidak jadi –tertunda- aku hukum tadi.

"Oppa.. Gidarisseoyo!" teriak seorang yeoja yang sudah kutahu siapa itu dari belakangku. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku sampai membuat Eunhyuk kewalahan mengikutiku.

"Aish, Donghae-ya! Pelan-pelan, Pabbo. Kau membuat tanganku sakit! Ada apa denganmu? Apa otak ikanmu sedang mengambil alih tubuhmu sekarang? Sampai tingkahmu yang aneh itu menjadi semakin aneh!" bentak namja cerewet dibelakangku yang sontak membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan otak ikan, monyet kecil?" tanyaku dengan diiringi deathglare tampan milikku #HaeppaGR yang dibalas deathglare miliknya yang lebih mengarah kepada cuteglare.

"Oppa! Kenapa oppa menghindar dariku?" aku menoleh kesamping dimana seorang yeoja bergelayut manja dilenganku layaknya ikan lamprey yang menempel pada ikan #hah?!

'Aish, kenapa wanita ini masih tetap mengejarku? Ini semua gara-gara monyet kecil nan berisik yang entah kenapa bis jadi shabatku ini.' Aku mengirimkan deathglare terbaikku pada Eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan cute-deathglare miliknya.

"Oppa~" panggil gadis itu dengan bibir dipoutkan yang terlihat tidak imut sama sekali. Bahkan pouting lips gadis ini tidak ada setengahnya dari pouting lips milik Eunhyuk. Aku ingin meninggalkannya tapi berhubung aku laki-laki gentle yang pantang menyakiti perasaan wanita, kinginan itu hanya aku pendam dalam hati.

"Ne, Jess. Mian, tadi aku tidak melihatmu. Ditambah lagi aku harus mengantarkan monyet kecil yang tersesat ini ke kelasnya." Jawabku sambil melirik Eunhyuk yang balas melirikku sinis.

**Lee DongHae PoV End**

**Lee HyukJae PoV**

Aku menatap iritasi kearah yeoja yang dengan seenaknya bergelayut manja di lengan kokoh Donghae. Hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan sejak dulu. Ingin rasanya aku menenggelamkan yeoja ini ke Sungai Ciliwung yang penuh limbah di Indonesia. Mataku makin melotot mendengar suara gadis itu saat memanggil Donghae. Suaranya dibuat imut padahal aku hampir muntah mendengarnya.

"Ne, Jess. Mian, tadi aku tidak melihatmu. Ditambah lagi aku harus mengantarkan monyet kecil yang tersesat ini ke kelasnya." Aku melirik sinis kearah Donghae mendengar jawaban seenaknnya yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini saatnya monyet kecil pergi ke kelas tanpa di antar oleh Ikan Buntal." Jawabku tak kalah sarkastis.

"Baiklah, silahkan pergi, monyet jelek!" bukan Donghae yang berbicara melainkan si gadis gatal minta di garuk, Jessica Jung. Aku menatap tajam kearahnya. Dan lagi apa maksudnya memanggilku monyet? Sekedar pemberitahuan yang boleh memanggilku monyet hanyalah teman-teman dekatku dan orang yang ehemkusukaiehem #read:Donghae

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya jengah, " Aku pasti akan pergi tanpa kau suruh jika Donghae mu ini melepaskan tanganku, Wanita Bedak Tebal!" sentak Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, eoh! Oppa lepaskan tangannya! Biarkan pengganggu itu pergi!" perintah Jessica seenaknya.

Donghae menghela bafas mendengar pertengkaran tidak penting dari dua manusia disampingnya itu. Jengah dengan keadaan ini, Donghae kembali berjalan sambil tetap menggandeng Eunhyuk.

"Oppa! Kenapa opa pergi dengannya?" teriak Jessica sebal. Semakin sebal saat Eunhyuk memeletkan lidah kearahnya.  
>"Karena aku tidak mungkin dan tidak mau berpisah dengan monyet kecilku." Jawab Donghae tanpa menoleh. Dia tidak tahu bahwa perkataannya membawa dampak yang besar bagi seseorang.<p>

'Benarkah itu, Hae? Benarkah kau tidak mau berpisah denganku? Apa itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter**

Donghae menghela bafas mendengar pertengkaran tidak penting dari dua manusia disampingnya itu. Jengah dengan keadaan ini, Donghae kembali berjalan sambil tetap menggandeng Eunhyuk.

"Oppa! Kenapa opa pergi dengannya?" teriak Jessica sebal. Semakin sebal saat Eunhyuk memeletkan lidah kearahnya.  
>"Karena aku tidak mungkin dan tidak mau berpisah dengan monyet kecilku." Jawab Donghae tanpa menoleh. Dia tidak tahu bahwa perkataannya membawa dampak yang besar bagi seseorang.<p>

'Benarkah itu, Hae? Benarkah kau tidak mau berpisah denganku? Apa itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku?"

**Start Story**

**Author PoV**

Satu bulan berlalu dengan begitu cepat setelah insiden perkataan Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk makin berharap Donghae akan membalas perasaannya dan sebulan lebih Donghae selalu menjemput Eunhyuk ke sekolah. Tidak hanya itu, Donghae bahkan bersedia –lebih tepatnya memaksa- mengantar Eunhyu kemanapun Eunhyuk pergi dengan alasan tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada sahabatnya itu. Tentu saja Eunhyuk menerima dengan senang hati permintaan Eunhyuk walaupun awalnya dia menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin perasaannya pada Donghae semakin besar. Tentu saja alasan tu hanya terungkap dala hati Eunhyuk saja.

Donghae melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Semua itu berawal saat dia dan Eunhyuk pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana para namja biasa berkumpul.

**Flashback On**

Donghae sudah menunggu Eunhyuk sejak setengah jam yang lalu tetapi Eunhyuk belum juga keluar dari kamarnya.

'Aish. Sejak dulu aku selalu heran, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan monyet kecil itu di kamarnya?' gerutu Donghae dalam hati. Tentu saja dia hanya bisa mengatakannya dalam hati karena di depannya sekarang duduk seorang yang telah melahirkan Eunhyuk. Kim Leeteuk. Eomma Eunhyuk.

"Kau bosan, Hae?" tanya Leeteuk yang melihat wajah masam Donghae ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk membaca majalah fashionnya.

Donghae tersenyum ke arah Eomma dari sahabatnya itu, "Ani, ahjumma." Jawabnya kemudian.

Leeteuk terenyum mendengar jawaban Donghae, "Tidak usah berbohong, Hae. Jangankan kau, ahjumma sendiri kadang kesal dengan kebiasaan Hyukkie yang satu ini. Dia suka sekali berlama-lama di depan cermin padahal dia seorang lelaki yang tidak perlu memakai hiasan di wajahnya dan menyanggul rambutnya. Aku kadang berpikir anakku itu laki-laki atau perempuan? Fisiknya memang namja, tapi hatinya lembut layaknya yeoja. Kuharap kau bisa membantuku dan suamiku untuk menjaga Hyukie ketika dia sedang berada di luar jangkauan kami." Ucap Leeteuk tulus.

Donghae terdiam lalu tersenyum tulus, "Tentu, ahjumma. Aku dan Hyukie sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, aku pasti akan menjaganya semampuku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti monyet kecilku." Kata Donghae terlampau tulus hingga tidak menyadari bahwa dia menyebut Eunhyuk dengan sebutan 'spesial' darinya di depan Eommanya.

Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar panggilan Donghae pada putranya. "Monyet kecil?" Ulangnya. Dia memang mengenal Donghae sejak Donghae masih kecil tapi baru kali ini dia mendengar Donghae menyebut Eunhyuk dengan sebutan 'monyet kecil'.

Donghae terbelalak mengingat kebodohannya yang menyebut Eunhyuk dengan panggilan spesial- menghina- darinya di depan Eommanya. Dia hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, " A-ani, ahjumma. Aku hanya bercanda." Belanya.

Leeteuk ikut terkekeh mendengar jawaban dan tingkah Donghae, "Gwaenchanna, Hae. Sebutan itu memang cocok untuk anak Eomma yang badung itu." Kata Leeteuk yang sontak membuat keduanya tertawa.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan keluar dari kamarnya.

Leeteuk dan Donghae sontak berhenti tertawa dan berbarengan menoleh kesamping. Dan wajah keduanya sontak membuat ekspresi yang berbeda. Leeteuk dengan wajah menggodanya dan Donghae dengan wajah yang... sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Omoo.. Anak Eomma cantik sekali. Apa kalian akan berkencan, eoh? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau monyet kecil Eomma sudah punya pacar?" goda Leeteuk yang membuat bibir Eunhyuk terpout sempurna. Eunhyuk saat ini memakai kemeja berwarna babyblue dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam ditambah sepatu kets berwarna senada. Di kepalanya tersemat kupluk berwarna senada dengan kemejanya. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat-sangat imut.

"Eomma, aku ini namja. Jadi aku ini tampan. Dan apa itu monyet kecil? Kenapa Eomma memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sama dengan Ikan Buntal ini? Apa dia sudah mencuci otak Eomma? Omoo.. Eomma sadarlah eomma. Jebal, sadarlah! Eomma tidak mau appa mencari istri lain, kan?" heboh Eunhyuk sambil mengguncang tubuh Eommanya keras. Benar-benar anak yang sopan sekali. "Hei, Ikan Buntal! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Eommaku, babo?" bentak Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang hanya memandangnya dengan wajah cengo.

Bermaksud menyudahi acara tatap-menatap antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae, Leeteuk segera mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk kearah Donghae. "Sudahlah. Pergi sana! Kasihan Donghae. Dia sudah menunggumu terlalu lama. Dan dia tida mencuci otak Eomma, Hyukie. Dan berhenti berkata kalau Appamu akan selingkuh, anak nakal!"

"Ta.."

Ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti saat Donghae menarik tangannya, "Baiklah, ahjumma. Kami berangkat dulu. Annyeong." Donghae terus menarik tangan Eunhyuk tanpa mempedulikan makian yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk untuknya.

Leeteuk hanya geleng-geleng kepala meihat tingkah laku anaknya yang sangat kekanakan.' Bersabarah, Hae.' Batinnya.

Donghae menatap jengah ke arah Eunhyuk yang tidak berhenti menggerutu sejak tadi. Bahkan di atas motorpun, Eunhyuk terus mengomel layaknya seorang yeoja.

"Bisa kau berhenti menggerutu, nona?" ucap Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk makin kesal.

"Aku ini namja, babo! Bisa-bisanya kau memanggilku nona, eoh!" teriak Eunhyuk kalap yang membuat hampir semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di cafe yang di dalamnya berisi banyak namja baik uke-uke cantik dan imut maupun seme-seme tampan dan manly.

Donghae berdiri dan membungkuk berulang kali guna meminta maaf atas perilaku brutal dari sahabatnya. "Jangan berteriak, babo. Kau benar-benar membuatku malu!" bentak Donghae keras yang sontak membuat Eunhyuk kaget bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah jatuh dari Donghae. Donghae yang menyadari bahu Eunhyuk yang bergetar pelan hanya mendesah pelan. Dia sudah hafal kebiasaan Eunhyuk yang akan menangis jika sedkit saja dibentak. Donghae berdiri dan berpindah duduk di samping Eunhyuk untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, Hyukie. Mian, tadi aku membentakmu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi membeli cake strawbery, em?" bujuknya yang membuat Eunhyuk mendongak dengan mata yang berbinar-binar senang dengan air mata di pipinya dan hidung yang memerah begitupun dengan bibirnya yang tadi digigit untuk meredam isakannya. "Jinjayo?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kaku dari Donghae.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat imut. Saat dia melihat sekeliling, keningnya berkerut heran karena hampir semua pandangan namja yang berstatus seme menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan lapar. Donghae berdecih tidak suka, dia memberi para namja itu deathglare terbaiknya yang membuat namja ynag sedari tadi menatap Eunhyuk menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ne. Kajja." Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk pergi dari tempat yang entah kenapa terasa panas baginya,

Donghae kembali berdecak kesal ketika mereka tiba di toko kue. Bagaimana tidak, Eunhyuk kembali menarik perhatian banyak seme-seme lapar untuk menoleh kearahnya. Bahkan para namja normal yang sedang berkencan dengan yeojachingu mereka menatap Eunhyuk tanpa berkedip dan membuat tangan mulus yeojachingunya mendarat di pipi mereka. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan namja berwajah imut yang menatap penuh minat kue-kue strawberry yang berbaris imut di lemari kaca. Matanya saat itu terlihat begitu polos dan menggoda di saat bersamaan. Tentu saja yang terakhir hanya berlaku bagi seme-seme mesum.

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk mengajaknya pergi bahkan sebelum Eunhyuk memesan satu kue.

"Hae, aku belum membeli kuenya." Rengek Eunhyuk yang diacuhkan Donghae yang lebih memilih mendeathglare namja yang memandang Hyukie.

Belum cukup sampai disitu, Eunhyuk kembali berulah. Kali ini lebih parah, Donghae memang membiarkan Eunhyuk sendirian memesan kue karena dia harus pergi ke toilet. Sekembalinya dari toilet dia disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang sangat merusak mata. Di depan sana dia melihat Eunhyuk dengan muka polosnya sedang di kelilingi oleh banyak namja yang terang-terangan menggodanya.

"Ya! Pergi kalian semua!" teriak Donghae yang membuat kerumunan itu bubar.

Donghae berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang memasang senyum terbaiknya yang membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum. "Kau sudah dapat kuenya?"

"Em." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengangguk semangat.

"Namja-namja itu. Apa yang mereka katakan padamu?"

"Mereka hanya bilang bahwa aku cantik dan ingin aku menjadi pacar salah satu dari mereka. Aku memang kesal, aku tampan dan manly tapi mereka malah mengatakan aku cantik dan imut, tapi yahh.. aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Untung saja kau datang tepat waktu, Hae."

Mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, kening Donghae berkedut kesal. 'Hanya orang bodoh yang akan mengatakan kalau kau tampan dan manly, Hyuk.' Batinnya. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya dia membuat keputusan yang membuat mata Eunhyuk membulat.

"Mulai sekarang kalau kau ingin keluar, hubungi aku! Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucapnya diktator.

"MWOO..!" teriak Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae mengelus telinganya yang berdengung.

"Jangan berteriak! Ingat perkataanku tadi baik-baik!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Jangan membantah!" sentak Donghae final bahkan sebelum Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mendengar nada tegas dari suara Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Perasaannya sekarang bercampur aduk antara senang dan kesal. Senang karena dia bisa memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak bersama Donghae dan bisa mengusili Donghae lebih sering. Selain itu, Donghae juga tidak akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengencani atau hanya sekedar mendekati yeoja. Tetapi di juga kesal karena dia tidaklagi bebas pergi kemana-mana. Membingungkan.

**Flashback Off**

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah sampai di parkiran Sapphire Blue Senior High School. Eunhyuk memberikan helm yang tadi dipakainya kepada Donghae sambil tersenyum geli yang berhasil mendapatkan deathglare dari Donghae. Eunhyuk malah makin tertawa tanpa henti melihat deathglare Donghae yang tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya saat ini. Kalian tahu seperti apa penampilan Donghae? Apa kalian ingin tahu? #author : pengen tau banget atau pengen tau aja? #plakkk!. Baiklah, karena author baik, maka author akan memberi tahu. Saat ini penampilan Donghae sangat imut dengan helm bermotif lucu yang dipakainya meskipun tidak akan pernah menandingi keimutan Eunhyuk yang juga memakai helm serupa.

Kalian tahu helm apa yang dipakai oleh monyet kecil kesayangan ELF, Jewels, dan Donghae itu seperti apa? Helm itu bermotif monyet, strawberry, dan pisang. Sedangkan helm milik Donghae bermotif ikan nemo dan ikan buntal. Mereka menamainya helm couple Haehyuk (?). Helm couple itu merupakan ide dari Eunhyuk. Awalnya Donghae hanya ingin membelikan Eunhyuk helm untuk keamanannya ketika berboncengan dengan Donghae. Tapi Eunhyuk malah mengusulkan Donghae juga menggunakan helm yang bermotif sama dengannya, tentu saja Donghae menolak usul tersebut. Hey, dia seme. Apa kata teman-temannya nanti jika dia memakai helm imut-imut seperti itu?. Eunhyuk terus merengek dengan menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya yang membuat Donghae menyerah dan bersedia membuat helm yang sama tetapi dengan motif yang berbeda. Hasilnya helm Donghae yang sekarang dipakainya bermotif kartun favoritenya dan ikan buntal-usul Eunhyuk-.

Donghae terus diam tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Eunhyuk. Dia merasa amat sangat kesal pada Eunhyuk dan tingkah kekanakannya. Pasalnya, karena keinginan Eunhyuk yang aneh itu status namjanya yang awalnya pasti menjadi dipertanyakan (?). Para yeoja dan namja di parkiran tadi menatapnya sambil terkikik geli bahkan tidak sedikit yang terpingkal-pingkal termasuk monyet keci disebelahnya yang tidak berhenti tertawa sejak tadi membuatku gerah.

"Ahahahaha... hh.. kau lucu.. mpffft sekali, Hae. Ahahaha.." ejeknya di sela tawanya.

**Author PoV End**

**Lee Donghae PoV**

"Ahahahaha... hh.. kau lucu.. mpffft sekali, Hae. Ahahaha.." lagi-lagi suara tawa yang menyebalkan masuk ke dalam gendang telingaku. Aku berhenti melangkah dan menghadap ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

Aku terpaku melihat tawanya. Dia begitu manis saat tertawa. Aku memandanginya lama sampai dia merasa risih dan menghentikan tawanya yang otomatis membuatku kehilangan pemandangan indah (?).

"Wa-wae? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti ingin memakanku?" tanyanya gugup.

Aku menyeringai dalam hati melihat reaksinya. Kurasa akan menyenangkan jika aku sedikit menggoda monyet nakal ini, pikirku. Aku melangkah makin dekat kearahnya. Saat ini kami memang berada di koridor yang sepi, oleh karena itu tidak mungkin ada yang melihat kami berdua disini.

"H-hae. Apa yang akan kau lakukan. Hae! Jangan mendekat, bodoh!" teriaknya. Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat mimik ketakutan yang tergambar di wajah yang selalu menampilkan wajah ceria tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan? Yang ingin kulakukan sama seperti yang kau tanyakan tadi padaku, Hyukie chagi~" ucapku seduktif.

"Maksudmu apa?" ucapnya polos sambil memiringkan kepala imut. Aigoo, bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini dia masih bisa menunjukkan keimutannya padaku. Untung saja dia sahabatku dan aku namja normal, jad aku tidak –belum- akan tergoda olehnya.

"Kau lupa apa yang kau katakan padaku, chagi? Apa kau ingin aku mengulangi perkataanmu atau kau ingin aku langsung mempraktekkannya sekarang?" capku makin seduktif. Dapat kulihat wajahnya memucat secara perlahan.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak melihatku mulutnya juga terbuka. Aigoo, aku jadi ingin penasaran bagaimana kalau lidahku masuk kesana. Tunggu apa yang kupikirkan? Kurasa aku mulai gila.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau benar-benar ingin memakanku, Hae?" ucapnya taku-takut.

"Menurutmu?" dia menatap takut kearahku sambil terus melangkah mundur menghindariku yang melangkah semakin mendekatinya.

"H-hae. Kau bercanda, kan? Hae, berhenti! Kubilang berhenti! Jangan mendekat, bodoh!" teriaknya dengan mata yang mula berkaca-kaca. Oh, mian Hyukie, tapi inilah caraku untuk membalas endam atas kelakuanmu yang membuatku malu setengah mati.

Dia terus melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding koridor. Aku memerangkapnya dengan kedua lenganku bahkan sebelum dia berpikir untuk kabur. Aku menatapnya yang tengah menggigit bibirnya. Aku tahu dia melakukan itu karena merasa takut, tapi entah mengapa otakku berpikir kalau ekspresinya yang ketakutan terlihat seperti ekspresi menggoda. Aku berusaha keras menahan nafsuku yang entah kenapa muncul saat aku melihatnya seperti ini, tapi sepertinya aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku seorang namja yang tentunya juga punya hasrat yang tinggi.

Aku membenamkan kepalaku ke ceruk lehernya. Kuhirup aromanya yang benar-benar menggoda. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, yang ada di otakku saat ini adalah aku menginginkan Hyukkie.

"Hyuk, kau benar-benar sexy. Pantas banyak namja yang mendekatimu, ternyata kau memang sangat menggairahkan," bisikku dekat telinganya. Aku kembali melesakkan kepalaku ke ceruk lehernya. Bahkan sekarang aku mulai menjilati leher putih mulus milik sahabatku itu. Aku menggigit dan menghisapnya membuat tanda kepemilikan disana. Tak sampai disitu, tanganku bahkan sudah merayap kemana-mana. Aku menyentuh apapun yang bisa kusentuh.

"Hiks.." tanganku yang tadinya ingin membuka kancing seragan Eunhyuk terhenti seketika ketika mendengar isakannya. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan menemukan wajah sahabatku yang selalu ingin kulindungi dari namja-namja yang ingin berbuat kurang ajar kepadanya penuh dengan air mata. Seketika pikiranku mula kembali jernih. Aku mengimgkari janjiku sendiri.

"H-hyuk. M-mian," ucapku gugup yang dibalas dengan tangisannya yang semakin keras terdengar. Astaga apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku hampir saja melecehkan sahabatku sendiri. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf. Dia terus memberiontak sambil memukul-mukul punggung dan dadaku tapi aku tidak berniat untuk melepasnya.

"Hiks, Hae, Hiks. Wae? Kenapa kau.. hiks.. melakukan itu padaku?" tanyanya disela tangisannya yang menyesakkan dadaku.

"Mian, Hyukkie. Aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan tadi. Mian, ne." Pintaku.

Hyukkie terus menangis di pelukanku. Dapat kurasakan seragamku menjadi basah. "Jebal, Hyukkie. Uljima." Pintaku tetapi dia tetap menangis. Aku menangkup kepalanya dan menghadapkannya ke arahku. Oh, betapa menyedihkan wajahnya saat ini. Mataku berkaca-kaca melihatnya seperti ini.

"Hyuk, jebal mianhaeyo." Ucapku yang hanya dibalas dengan isakannya. Air mataku jatuh setetes melihatnya rapuh seperti itu. Ini semua karenamu, bodoh! Makiku kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku menangis sambil terus menatap matanya yang terpejam. "Jebal mianhaeyo," pintaku lagi.

"Jangan meminta maaf." Ucapnya lirih. Aku menggeleng keras.

"Ani. Aku akan terus meminta maaf sampai kau memaafkanku."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak, Hyuk. Aku salah. Aku minta maaf." Aku menundukkan kepalaku membiarkan air mata ini terus jatuh.

"Hae.."

"Mianhaeyo, Hyuk."

"Hae.."

"Mian."

"Hae.."

"Mi..."

"Ya! Ikan cucut bodoh! Angkat kepalamu dan berhenti memotong pembicaraanku!" teriaknya yang membuatku langsung mendongakkan kepala.

"H-hyuk?" cicitku.

Dia tersenyum menatapku, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, bodoh. Aku tau kau pasti tidak sengaja."

Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sungguh namja didepannya ini sangat baik. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu dan mengenalnya sejak kecil.

Aku memeluknya erat, sambil mengucapkan terima kasih padanya berulang kali. Aku mendesah kecewa saat dia melepaskan pelukanku.

"Tapi, Hae. Aku takut ada yang melihat kita tadi."

"Tidak mungkin. Koridor ini selalu sepi. Kajja, kita sudah hampir terlambat." Ucapku yang dibalas anggukan olehnya. Kamipun melangkah berbarengan sambil berpegangan tangan menuju kelas.

**Lee Donghae PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Tanpa keduanya sadari ada sepasang mata dan lensa kamera yang merekam kegiatan mereka tadi.

"Awas kau, Lee Hyukjae! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendapatkan Donghae. Lihat saja nanti." Ucapnya sinis sebelum melangkah pergi dengan seringaian yang terpasang di bibir tipisnya.

**TBC**

**Annyeong...**

**Ini udah lumayan panjang, kan? Author udah bela-belain nulis ini di tengah tugas yang menumpuk T_T**

**Ini saatnya membalas review chap 1 & 2**

RiniGame1: Hyuk emang bandel. Ini author jadiin chapter. baca terus ne. jangan lupa review #acunggolok

sankyu.

Iya chingu, hae jadi tukang ojek. Emang cocok sih haha.. #disumpel kaos kaki Eunhyuk. Jitak aja tuh ikan buntal. review lagi, ne. sankyu

liezaaquariusz : author jadiin chapter nih. baca n review terus, ne! sankyu

Izmajukir : Baca terus, biar ngga gantung.. jangan lupa untuk mereview. sankyu

Hein-Zhouhee1015 : ini udah jadi chaptered. sankyu

azihaehyuk : Ini udah lanjut. baca n review ne. sankyu.

nurul. : sesuai dengan permintaan, ini author jadiin chapter. baca n review lagi ne. sankyu.

Mian kalo pendek, author sibuk soalnya. Konflik pasti ada tapi yang ringan2 aja, kalo berta author ngga kuat ngangkatnya, chingu mau bantuin ngangkat? #innocentface sankyu

Miss Chocoffee : makasih udah dibilang manis, #kecupbasah Ini author jadiin chapter, baca n review ne. sankyu.

Ini udah lanjut.. review lagi ne.. sankyu

siti sisun : huhuhu...Eunhyuk emang cerdas. ini udah jadi chapter. baca n review lagi ne.. sankyu

dekdes : Tau sih tuh monyet nyerah aja.. hehe.. ini udah author jadiin chapter, baca n review lagi ne. sankyu

jewELF : Jangan bunuh aku ampuuuuunnnn... ini udah jadi chapter, jadi turunin tuh gergaji, okeh? review lagi, ne. sankyu

FN : Ini masih pendek nggak? ini udah dilanjut. review ne. sankyu

Hae emang suka modus-modus. review lagi ne. sankyu

chowlee794 : Silent Love dataaangg.. tapi bukan sequel hehe.. baca n review ne.. sankyu

Kode apaan chingu? #sokpolos review lagi ne. sankyu

Polarise437 : sabar ya #pukpukjuga.. ini dia tapi bukan sequel. review lagi ne. sankyu

tiwipratiwierafdie : ini dia author jadiin chapter. Happy end? entahlah ya.. hahaha #evillaugh. sankyu

isroie106 : Benarkah? itu masih misteri #senyummisterius. Ini udah kilat belum? Apa masih baru gunturnya doang? sankyu.. review lagi ne.

nanazzz : Hyuk emang cute. ini udah lanjut. review lagi ne. sankyu

Akhirnya selesai juga.. capek wooii..

Gamsahamnida buat yang udah review, jangan bosen-bosen review ne?

Buat siders tunjukkan jejak bahwa kalian ada di dunia fanfiction.

Yesungdahlah. Akhir kata RnR ne...

Annyeong


	4. Chapter 4

**Silent Love**

**Main Pair : Haehyuk (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae)**

**Support Cast : Jessica, yang lain menyusul.**

**Disclaimer : Donghae milik Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk milik saya #plak milik Donghae maksudnya. Mereka saling memiliki. HAEHYUK IS REAL #teriakmaketoamasjid**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, dll**

**Warning : Typo (s) bertebaran layaknya ikan teri di samudera, YAOI, BoyxBoy, DLDR, buat yang bukan Haehyuk Shipper dijamin bakalan jadi Haehyuk Shipper pas baca fics ini #Elllaaaaahhh...**

**Author note : Biasakan RnR ne.. Hargailah author yang bela-belain ngga ngedengerin penjelasannya guru buat bikin nih panpics buat kalian, sampe ngga tidur pula. Hargai, HARGAI..! DEMI PANPICS..! Baiklah Author ngga mau banyak bacot #terustadiapaan. OKE... Kecengklot..!**

**Previous Chapter**

"Awas kau, Lee Hyukjae! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendapatkan Donghae. Lihat saja nanti." Ucapnya sinis sebelum melangkah pergi dengan seringaian yang terpasang di bibir tipisnya.

**Start Story**

Hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk makin dekat setelah kejadian di koridor waktu itu. Hal ini membuat seseorang merasa sangat kesal. Bahkan di sudah memikirkan hal licik yang akan dilakukannya untuk memisahkan pasangan beda alam (?) tersebut.

"Tunggu saja, Lee HyukJae. Sebentar lagi Donghae oppa akan menjauhimu dan menjadi milikku." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan smirk.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di kantin Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah makan berdua sambil sesekali diselingi tawa. Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Disaat mereka berdua tengah menikmati makan siang mereka, tanpa di undang seorang lalat pengganggu datang. Jessica Jung. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya melihat siapa yang datang menganggu acara makan siangnya dan Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae sendiri hanya menghela nafas lelah.

'Apa gadis ini tidak bosan menggangguku?' batinnya kesal.

"Oppa~" panggil Jessica manja. "Kenapa oppa selalu bersama Eunhyuk? Apa oppa menyukainya?" tanyanya yang membuat Donghae maupun Eunhyuk tersedak makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Aish.. Bahkan kalian tersedak pun bersamaan," kesalnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Jess? Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Eunhyuk. Dia sahabatku. Dan lagi kami sama-sama namja." Ucapnya dengan nada tidak percaya akan pertanyaan Jessica yang terdengar konyol di telinganya. Donghae tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah membuat luka baru dalam hati seseorang.

Eunhyuk menatap nanar kearah Donghae yang saat ini tengah berdebat dengan Jessica. 'Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, apa artinya perlakuanmu selama ini, Hae? Dan apa artinya perlakuanmu di koridor waktu itu? Apa kau memang berniat mempermainkan perasaanku, Hae?" batin Eunhyuk miris.

"Aku masih normal, Jess. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Eunhyuk. Iya, kan, Hyuk?" Eunhyuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Donghae saat Donghae menoleh kearahnya.

"N-ne." Jawabnya gugup tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Jessica mencibir, "Aku tidak percaya. Jawaban Eunhyuk terdengar tidak meyakinkan untukku." Sinisnya.

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kesal kearah Jessica, "Kutegaskan padamu, Yeoja Bedak Tebal, Donghae itu normal. N-O-R-M-A-L." Eunhyuk terlihat sangat imut saat mengeja kata normal membuat Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain.

Jessica menatap Eunhyuk intens membuat Eunhyuk merasa tidak enak dipandangi seperti itu. Mengingatkannya pada tatapan Donghae saat mereka berada d koridor. Mendadak wajah Eunhyuk memerah dengan sendirinya. Jessica mengerutkan keningnya melihat wjah memerah Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau memerah begitu? Jangan bilang kalau kau malu kutatap seperti tadi? Omoo! Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukaiku? Maaf, kau bukan tipeku. Aku tidak suka namja dengan wajah cantik sepertimu." Ucap Jessica dengan kepercayaan diri melebihi batas hingga menyentuh tingkat tidak tahu malu.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar statement Jessica hanya bisa menampilkan wajah cengo-nya. Kemudian dia berekspresi seperti ingin muntah membuat kekehan terdengar dari bibir tipis Donghae dan pelototan mata dari Jessica. "Apa kau bilang? Aku? Menyukaimu? Bahkan dalam mimpi pun, aku tidak mau untuk menyukaimu, Yeoja Bedak Tebal!" tukas Eunhyuk kejam.

Jessica menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan super kesal. "Kalau begitu, kau pasti menyukai Donghae oppa!" kata Jessica tanpa berpikir. Ucapan Jessica sontak membuat Donghae kaget dan langsung menatap Eunhyuk yang hanya terdiam terpaku.

"Aku benar, kan?" tanya Jessica yang semakin memojokkan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri hanya terdiam bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia takut salah bicara dan berimbas pada hubungan persahabatannya dengan Donghae.

"A.."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Jess. Eunhyuk sahabatku dan kami sama-sama namja. Eunhyuk bahkan menyukai Hyoyeon sekarang. Aku benar, kan, Hyuk? Katakan pada Yeoja ini, Hyuk." Bela Donghae bahkan ebelum Jessica menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Eunhyuk hanya menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jujur atau mengikuti permainan Donghae dengan resiko perasaannya tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. Setelah menemukan jawaban yang kiranya dia anggap benar Eunhyuk tidak langsung menjawab. Dia masih menata kepingan hatinya yang baru saja hancur setengahnya. Perlahan dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Donghae dan Jessica.

"Tentu saja aku tidak menyukai si Ikan Buntal ini. Aku menyukai Hyoyeon. Bukankah Hyoyeon itu sangat sexy?" jawab Eunhyuk yang diakhiri dengan kekehan geli. "Hmm.. Membicarakan Hyoyeon membuatku ingin bertemu dengannya. Kurasa dia ada di ruang club dance. Ini benar-benar kesempatan bagus, dia akan terlihat sangat sexy dengan baju ketatnya dan keringat yang menetes di lehernya sehabis menari. Aku jadi tidak sabar. Aku pergi dulu, ne? Hae kau bayar makananku. Annyeong..." Eunhyuk segera berlari tetapi tidak menuju ruang club dance seperti yang tadi dia katakan. Kakinya membawanya menuju taman belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi. Dia menangis disana. Menumpahkan semua hal yang menyesakkan di dadanya. Eunhyuk terus menangis sambil sesekali memukul dadanya. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata mengawasinya sejak tadi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kapan kau akan melupakannya dan membiarkan aku masuk ke dalam hidupmu, Hyuk? Dia bahkan hanya bisa membuatmu menangis. Aku mencintaimu, Hyuk. Menolehlah kebelakang sekali saja, aku ada disana menunggumu. Aku akan melindungimu, Hyuk. Kau akan menjadi milikku, bukan orang lain." Bisik seseorang sebelum pergi dari tempatnya mengawasi Eunhyuk dengan tangan mengepal.

Keesokan harinya Eunhyuk dan Donghae baru sampai di Sapphire Blue Senior High School. Ketika mereka melewati koridor, banyak mata yang memandang kearah mereka. Bahkan para yeoja menatap benci kearah Eunhyuk. Donghae yang sudah jengah dengan tatapan mata semua orang berhenti melangkah dan menatap satu-persatu wajah manusia yang ada di koridor itu.

"Apa maksud kalian melihatku dan Eunhyuk seperti itu? Kalian menatap kami seolah-olah kami penjahat yang berhasil kabur dari penjara. Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyanya dingin yang tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari manusia-manusia yang ada disana.

"Kenapa kalian diam? Jawab pertanyaanku!" sentaknya sebal. Semua yeoja maupun namja disana hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Donghae.

"Ka..."

"Donghae oppa~" panggil seorang yeoja dengn suara cempreng khasnya membuat Donghae tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kenapa ketus begitu oppa? Apa karena oppa sudah memiliki kekasih?" kesal Jessica.

Donghae menoleh dengan kening berkerut kearah Jessica begitupun dengan Eunhyuk, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Oppa tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu. Oppa sudh memiliki namjachingu, kan?" Donghae menatap intens Jessica meminta kejelasan dari ucapannya barusan, "Aish.. Oppa dan Eunhyuk adalah sepasang kekasih, kan? Percuma oppa menyangkal karena buktinya sudah tersebar di seluruh mading sekolah." Tambah Jessica.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Donghae berlari menuju mading terdekat disusul Eunhyuk. Mata keduanya membulat melihat banyak foto yang terpajang disana. Itu foto kejadian saat mereka berada di koridor beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Bu-bukankah kau bilang ti-tidak akan ada yang melihat?" bisik Eunhyuk lirih bercampur gugup.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Eunhyuk, Donghae terus terpaku menatap foto-foto yang ada disana. Sepersekian detik berikutnya Donghae melepas semua foto yang ada di mading itu dan berlari mengelilingi sekolah dan melepas semua foto-foto mereka yang tersebar di mading seluruh penjuru sekolah bahkan di Mading yang terletak di depan kantor guru dan kepala sekolah.

Eunhyuk terus mengikuti Donghae kemanapun Donghae melangkah. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia juga terlibat dalam scandal ini. Eunhyuk terus berusaha meredam emosi Donghae yang dilampiaskannya dengan memaki kasar. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Donghae sebelumnya. Eunhyuk terus mengikuti Donghae sampai di koridor tempat dimana dulu dia hampir disentuh oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk berhenti melangkah saat Donghae juga berhenti melangkah.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Lee Hyukjae ssi. Mulai saat ini menjauhlah dariku. Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai gay. Aku masih namja normal yang menyukai yeoja sexy. Mulai sekarang, anggap kita tidak pernah saling mengenal. Annyeong, Lee HyukJae ssi." Donghae kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah berhasil membuat sahabatnya terpaku pada tempatnya.

Eunhyuk tetap pada tempatnya tidak bergerak barang sesentipun. Matanya emandang kosong kearah punggung Donghae yang mulai menghiang di tikungan. Apa kalian mendengarnya? Bunyi retakan hati Eunhyuk? Sekarang bukan hanya setengah yang hancur tapi seluruhnya. Lee Donghae telah berhasil membunuh hatinya. Perlahan tanpa bisa dibendung, air mata Eunhyuk jatuh deras tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Eunhyuk jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut sesak.

"Hae.. hiks.. Appo, Hae..hiks.." bisiknya lirih disela isakannya.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasinya dari tempat yang berbeda dengan ekspresi yang berbeda pula. Satu dengan ekspresi puas dan satunya lagi dengan ekspresi nanar.

"Rasakan itu, Hyukjae. Kau akan menderita mulai sekarang. Itulah akibatnya jika kau berani mendekati apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai senang kemudian pergi dari sana.

"Hyuk.. Tersenyumlah. Jangan menangis, nae sarang. Air matamu membuatku sesak." Bisik seseorang lagi.

Penderitaan Eunhyuk tidak hanya sampai disini. Dia harus menerima semua ejekan dari yeoja di sekolah dan pembullyan yang mereka lakukan. Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam menerima semua itu.

**Author PoV End**

**Lee HyukJae PoV**

Aku menjalani sekolah tanpa niat. Sejak hari itu Donghae tidak pernah menjemputku lagi bahkan dia tidak pernah menyapaku. Dia bersikap seolah-olah kami memang tidak pernah kenal sbelumnya. Jika kalian bertanya padaku bagaimana perasaanku, maka aku akan menjawab perasaanku sangan hancur. Amat sangat hancur. Hatiku sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan sakit saat semua yeoja di sekolah mengejekku. Tidak pernah merasakan sakit saat mereka membullyku beramai-ramai. Luka yang diberikan Donghae jauh lebih sakit.

Aku menjalani hidup tanpa semangat. Aku menjadi sangat malas sekarang. Aku malas makan, malas belajar, dan semuanya. Bagaimana aku bisa semangat jika penyemangatku saja sudah pergi? Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mengingat ini lagi, sudah cukup selama seminggu ini aku menangis karena Donghae.

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Aku yang biasanya tidak pernah absen makan di kantin sekarang hanya duduk termenung di kelas. Aku berdiri dari dudukku saat merasa bahwa aku butuh ke toilet. Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor menuju toilet. Selama perjalanan, banyak sekali ejekan yang terlontar untukku.

"Minggir! Namja murahan penggoda namja lewat!" teriak seorang yeoja yang sukses membuatku ditatapi sinis oleh yeoja yang ada di koridor. Para namja hanya menatap iba kearahku tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kalian pasti tau seberapa mengerikannya kekuatan wanita jika bersatu, kan? Aku sendiri tidak peduli dengan semua makian itu. Bukankah sudah kubilang sebelumnya bahwa luka yang diberikan Donghae jauh lebih menyakitka dari itu semua?

Setelah menyelesikan urusanku di toilet, aku mencuci muka di washtaffle. Aku menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin. Kau begitu menyedihkan! Ejekku pada diriku sendiri. Saat aku berbalik, retinaku bertemu dengan tiga pasang mata milik namja-namja berbadan kekar. Dari seragamnya sepertinya mereka adalah kakak kelasku. Merasa keperluanku sudah selesai, aku berjalan keluar tapi namja-namja itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Mian. Biarkan saya lewat. Saya sudah selesai, sunbae."

Ketiga namja itu terkekeh. Satu diantara mereka memberi isyarat kepada temannya untuk memegangiku. Aku memberontak tapi tenagaku tidak sebanding dengan mereka. Satu yang kutebak adalah ketuanya melangkah mendekatiku dan mencengkram daguku kasar.

"Kau pikir kau siapa berani menyakiti princess kami, eoh?" bentaknya tepat di depan wajahku. Dia mengamatiku dengan intens, "Kalau dilihat dari dekat kau memang cantik. Bagaimana kalau kau bermain dengan kami dulu, bitch?" ucapnya yang disambut tawa dari rekan-rekannya yang lain. Entah keberanian dari mana aku meludahi wajah pemimpin mereka.

"Beraninya kau!" geramnya sambil meraih daguku, "Awalnya aku ingin sedikit lembut padamu, tapi ternyata kau memang lenih pantas mendapat hukuman yang lebih keras." Bentaknya.

**Bugh.**

Aku merasakan rahangku seolah lepas setelah pukulan dari namja tadi mendarat di pipi kiriku.

**Bugh**

Kali ini rahang sebelah kananku yang menjadi sasaran. Aku dapat merasakan darah mengalir di mulutku.

**Bugh**

"Arrgghh.." teriakku, kali ini sasarannya adalah perutku yang otomatis membuatku jatu terduduk.

**Bugh**

**Duak**

**Bugh.. Bugh..Bughh**

Selanjutnya mereka mulai memukul dan menendangi tubuhku yang terbaring secara bersamaan. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak kuat lagi.

"Hae, tolong aku," bisikku lalu semuanya menjadi gelap..

**Lee HyukJae PoV End**

**Lee DongHae PoV**

Semenjak insiden foto-foto dan ucapanku yang keterlaluan pada Hyukkie, hidupku tidak lagi sama. Aku begitu susah tertawa maupun tersenyum sekarang. Tidak dapat kupungkiri jika aku memang membutuhkan Hyukkie sebagai sahabat sekaligus penyemangatkku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-kataku. Itu pantang dilakukan oleh laki-laki sejati sepertiku. Aku bukannya tidak tau perlakuan buruk yang kerap kali di terimanya dari fansgirlku tapi aku hanya diam. Aku takut disangka gay jika aku menolongnya. Katakanlah aku pengecut. Tapi aku memang malu.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku ke atas meja. Baru saja aku memejamkan mataku, aku mendengar suara berisik dari yeoja-yeoja yang berfosip disebelahku. Mau tidak mau aku bisa mendengar apa saja yang mereka bicarakan. Aku mengurungkan niatku yang hendak menyumpal telingaku dengan headset saat salah satu daari mereeka menyebutkan satu nama yang sangat kukenal.

"Kalian tahu? Baru saja Eunhyuk si namja murahan itu ditemukan pingsan di toilet dalam kondisi babak belur. Kondisinya sangat parah saat aku melihatnya tadi. Seragamnya penuh bercak darah. Benar-benar mengerikan. Ah ya.. apa kalian menonton konser..." Selanjutnya aku tidak berminat mendengar ocehan dari yeoja-yeoja itu aku segera bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Aku menelusuri koridor menuju UKS. Tapi langkahku terhenti dengan sendirinya saat pendengaranku mendengar nama Eunhyuk disebut-sebut.

"Kau lihat tadi keadaan Hyukjae?" tanya seorang namja yang hanya dijawab gelengan oleh yang diajak bicara.

"Aku tidak tega melihatnya. Benar-benar tidak punya hati. Tega-teganya mereka melakukan itu pada anak sebaik, secantik, seimut, dan sesexy Hyukjae." Jawab namja kedua.

"Ya kau benar. Hyukjae memang sangat sexy. Seharusnya Donghae bersyukur jika bisa menjadi kekasih dari Hyukjae. Aku bahkan selalu memimpikan hal itu. Memimpikan bagaimana rasanya mencium bibirnya, menyentuh tubuhnya dan... ah, dia benar-benar menggairahkan. Aku terkadang bermain solo dengan membayangkan wajahnya yang men.." ucapan namja itu terhenti saat aku mencengkram bahunya.

"D-donghae? Se-sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyanya gugup

Aku menyeringai kearahnya, "Sejak kau membicarakan hal yang tidak pantas yang menyangkut pautkan Eunhyuk." Jawabku. Setelah itu kupukul wajahnya sekuat yang aku bisa lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Di perjalanan aku mendengar bisik-bisik para siswa mengenai keadaan Hyukjae yang membuatku makin panik. 'Hyuk sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kumohon tetaplah baik-baik saja, Hyukie.' Batinku.

Aku mempercepat langkahku ketika pintu UKS sudah tertangkap oleh retina mataku. Aku baru memegang kenop pintu saat pintu terbuka dari dalam. Aku mengernyitkan keningku saat melihat Eunhyuk berada dalam gendongan seorang namja yang terlihat asing bagiku.

"H-hyukie. Neo nuguseo?" tanyaku tak bisa menyembunyikan nada tidak suka dari suaraku. Aku mengernyitkan kening melihat caraya menatapku. Dia menatap benci kearahku seolah-olah aku adalah musuh terbesarnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku pernah mengenalmu? Besikaplah sopan namja-ssi!" sentakku tapi dia tetap diam menatapku penuh kebencian. Tersulut emosi, aku pun ikut memndangnya dengann benci apalagi saat melihatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk yang berada di gendongannya.

"Turunkan, Eunhyuk sekarang!" bentakku.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa? Memang apa hakmu?" tanyanya seolah menantangku.

"Aku.."

"Kau ingin bilang kalau kau adalah sahabatnya? Kau lupa apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Eunhyuk d koridor waktu itu? Sebegitu mudahkah kau melupakan sesuatu? Bahkan kau melupakan kenyataan bahwa yang salah dalam hal ini adalah dirimu, tapi Eunhyuk yang harus menanggung semuanya. Kau tau? Kadang aku berpikir Eunhyuk terlalu baik untuk bersahabat dengan orang sepertimu." Ucapnya sambil tertawa meremehkan.

Nafasku memburu menandakan aku marah karena perkataanya. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Kau pikir kau siapa, eoh? Apa kau tidak pernh belajar sopan santun sebelumnya, namja-ssi?"

"Aku tidak akan memikirkan sopan santun kepada orang yang telah menyakiti Eunhyuk. Menyakiti orang yang aku cintai." Ucapnya yang membuatku terbelalak tidak percaya. Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu melangkah pergi setelah membisikkan kalimat yang membuat otakku mendidih dan sesak menyerang dadaku.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu memikirkan keadaan Hyukie lagi karena aku yang akan menggantikan peranmu itu. Dan pastinya aku tidak akan menjadi seorang pengecut yang meninggalkannya setelah dia bergantung padaku."

'Apa ini yng kau rasakan saat itu, Hyuk?' batinku sambil tersenyum miris dan pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana hubunganku dan Hyukjae benar-benar berhasil kuhancurkan. Kurasa hidupku akan makin hancur setelah ini.

**Lee DongHae PoV End**

**Author Pov**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dan segala sesuatu juga banyak yang berubah. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah tidak pernah lagi bersama. Perlakuan tidak semena-mena para siswi pada Eunhyuk pun sudah berhenti semenjak Eunhyuk memiliki pengawal baru. Si Namja Asing.

Hubungan Eunhyuk dengan Si Namja Asing makin dekat dari hari ke hari. Mereka selalu bersama kemanapun. Lebih tepatnya Si Namja Asing terus mengikuti kemanapun Eunhyuk pergi. Twntu hal ini membuat para siswa dan siswi bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Eunhyuk dekat dengan namja lain selain Donghae. Tetapi yang paling menggemparkan Sapphire Blue SHS adalah kabar bahwa Donghae saat ini memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Jessica. Tentu saja berita ini terdengan aneh mengingat Jessica yang selama ini selalu mengejarnya dan selalu diacuhkan oleh Donghae. Dalam benak mereka terbesit pertanyaan ada apa sebenarnya antara hubungan Donghae-Eunhyuk, Donghae-Jessica, dan Eunhyuk-Namja Asing? Kenapa ketiganya terlihat seperti memiliki hubungan antara satu dengan yang lain? Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak akan pernah terjawab karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yanb berani bertanya. Apa reader-ssi sekalian juga memiliki pertanyaan seperti itu?

Kabar hubungan Donghae dan Jessica tidak hanya menggemparkan sekolah, tapi juga berhasil memporak porandakan hati Eunhyuk. Dian sempat down beberapa hari tetapi hadirnya Si Namja Asing berhasil membuatnya sedikit melupakan kesedihannya.

Saat ini Eunhyuk berada di pusat pertokoan Myeongdeong bersama Si Namja Asing. Mereka tertawa bersama sambil mencicipi semua makanan yang ada disana. Mereka juga memainkan banyak game di game center yang berakhir dengan Eunhyuk yang cemberut dan Si Namja Asing tertawa puas.

"Berhenti tertawa, Hyung pabo!" sentak Eunhyuk kesal.

"Kau benar-benar payah, Hyuk. Dari 12 game yang kita mainkan, tidak pernah sekalipun kau menang. Ahahaha..."

"Aish. Dasar hyung pabo!" Eunhyuk pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal meninggalkan Namja Asing yang tertawa dibelakangnya.

Eunhyuk terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan perintaan maaf dari Namja Asing di sampingnya. Dia mengacuhkan semua yang dikatakan Namja Asing dan melihat ke sekeliling. Matanya terpaku saat retinanya melihat tanggal yang tertera pada kalender di etalase sebuah toko. Si Namja Asing ikut berhenti di sebelah Eunhyuk dan mengikuti Eunhyuk melihat kalender yang menjadi pusat perhatian Eunhyuk sejak tadi. Jadilah dua namja ini berdiri layaknya orang autis di depan etalase butik gaun wanita.

"Waeyo, Hyuk? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk terus diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Si Namja Asing.

"Hyung." Panggil Eunhyuk tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya. Matanya terus terpaku pada kalender. "Benarkah sekarang tanggal 15 Oktober?" tanbahnya sambil menoleh kearah Namja Asing yang hanya mengangguk menjajwab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis dan menatap Namja Asing dengan pandangan cerah. "Mungkin ini saatnya aku memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Donghae, hyung. Maukah hyung membantuku mencari hadiah dan bahan untuk membuat kue? Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Donghae. Hari ini dia berulang tahun." Hebohnya sambil berlari mencari toko souvenir. Dia tidak menyadari tatapan nanar yang diberikan si Namja Asing padanya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya, Hyukie? Bahkan setelah dia menyakitimu seperti itu? Apa memang aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam hatimu?" bisiknya lirih sambil tersenyum pedih.

**Author PoV End**

**Lee HyukJae PoV**

Saat ini aku tengah berada di dapur menyiapkan segala alat dan bahan untuk membuat kue ulng tahun. Setelah semua siap, aku memakai apron berwarna kuning dengan gambar monyet memeluk strawberry didepannya. Tak lupa aku memakai headband untuk menambah semangat dan menunjukkan kesungguhanku untuk berbaikan dengan Donghae.

Skip Time

Semua hal untuk kejutan Ulang tahun Donghae sudah kupersiapkan di tempat aku dan Donghae biasa bermain waktu kecil. Tidak mewah memang. Hanya kursi dan meja dengan alas berwarna biru yang di atasnya terdapat satu kue ulang tahun yang berbentuk monyet dan ikan buntal (?).

Aku tersnyum memandang hasil karyaku. "aku harap kau menyukainya, Hae."

**Lee HyukJae PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Oke. Semua sudah siap. Lee DongHae, bersiaplah untuk menjadi sahabatku lagi." Teriaknya kemudian tertawa senang. "Sekarang lebih baik kuhubungi Donghae." Ucapnya sambil menekan tombol 1 lama. Itu merupakan panggilan cepat untuk Donghae.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya karena Donghae tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya. Akhirnya setelah mencoba berkal-kali tapi berakhir sia-sia, eunhyuk memilih untuk mengirim pesan kepada Donghae. Setelah pesannya terkirim dian duduk di kursinya mnunggu kedatangan Donghae.

Di lain tempat, Donghae terduduk dengan menampilkan wajah malasnya. Pasalnya, dia sedang bar sekarang. Tempat yang tidak pernah dia kunjungi dan tidak akan pernah lagi dia kunjungi setelah ini. Disebelahnya ada Jessica yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengannya. Disana juga ada Krystal, Yoona, Tiffany, Sunny, Taecyeon, MinHo (Lee), Wooyoung, dan masih banyak lagi yang merupakan 'teman' barunya. Mereka memaksanya kesini dengan alasan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, tapi yang ada mereka malah menikmati dunia mereka sendiri.

'Aku merindukan Eunhyuk.' Batinnya. Pikirannya menerawang ke saat dimana dia dan Eunhyuk saling mengucapkan dan memberikan kejutan di ulang tahun satu sama lain. Mulai dari kejutan yang aneh sampai yang benar-benar mewah. 'Apa kau masih membuatkanku kejutan ulang tahun, Hyuk? Ah, tentu saja tidak. Mungkin kau bahkan lupa kalau sekarang ulang tahu sahabtmu yang telah melukaimu ini.' Batinnya tersenyum miris. Donghae menengok jam di pergelangan tangannya. Jam 22:45. 'Tujuh puluh lima menit lagi hari ulang tahunku berakhir. Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku, Hyuk?' Donghae menerawang membayangkan wjah manis Eunhyuk yang tengah tersenyum. 'Bogoshipeo, Hyuk. Jeongmal bogoshippeo.' Batinnya dengan air mata yang menetes dari kelopak mata sayunya.

Donghae merogoh ponsel di saku jaketnya. Dia terkekeh pelan dengan air mata yang masih menetes. Dia tidak malu karena semua 'teman' nya yang mengajaknya kesini tengah mabuk berat. Jadi tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau dia menangis sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengirimiku pesan selamat ulang tahun, tapi entah mengapa aku..." matanya terbelalak saat membuka lock Hanphonenya dan menemukan puluhan pesan yang dikirim oleh orang yang sama. Lee Hyukjae. Dan isi pesan itu membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Dia segera berdiri tanpa mempedulikan Jessica yang jatuh ke lantai karenanya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari ke parkiran dan mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Untungnya ini sudah tengah malam dan jalanan sepi. Jalan ramai pun dia akan tetap mengemudikan motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata yang ada dipikirannya adalah pesan dari Hyukie yang membuatnya panik.

'Hae, bisakah kau datang ke taman kita?'

'Hae, Kau tidak bisa datang, eoh?'

'Hae?'

'Hae, kau dimana? Aku sudah menyiapakan kejutan untukmu.'

'Hae, apa kau benar-benar membenciku?'

Pesan-pesan Hyukie terus terngiang d kepalanya. Diantara semua pesan itu, pesan terakhir yang dikirim Hyukie-lah yang membuatnya panik setengah mati.

'Hae, eodisseyo? Aku kedinginan, Hae. Aku menunggumu sejak tadi. Apa kau benar-banar sudah tidak ingin menemuiku? Benar-benar sudah tidak ingin mengenalku? Apa salahku, Hae? Tak bisakah kau datang sebentar saja? Setidaknya untuk meniup lilin ulang tahunmu bersama. Setelah itu kau boleh menjauhiku lagi. Jebal, Hae. Cepatlah datang. Aku sudah tidak kuat, disini dingin sekali...'

Donghae memarkirkan motornya di sembarang tempat dan berlari membabi buta ke tempat yang diberi tahu Eunhyuk. Langkahnya berhenti saat retinanya menangkap seorang namja dengan perawakan mungil duduk di bangku taman dengan bahu yang bergetar. Tanpa ditanya, dia sudah tahu siapa namja itu dan kenyataan bahwa namja itu menangis sekarang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan tanpa suara mendekati namja itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini Donghae bisa mendengar isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir mungil sahabatnya yang membuat hatinya sakit.

'Eunhyuk tidak pernah menangis sampai seperti ini sebelumnya.' Batinnya.

"Hiks.. Hae. Kenapa kau tidak datang? Hiks.. apa kau sudah melu hikss pakanku? Aku tidak tahu hiks.. apa yang salah padaku. Tapi hikss.. Hae, kumohon hiks... datang." Ucapnya di sela isakannya.

Donghae terus menatap punggung bergetar milik Eunhyuk dengan pandangan mata yang mulai mengabur karena air mata. Eunhyuk melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kurasa.. hiks.. kau tidak akan hiks datang. Kurasa kau me hiks mang membenciku." Ucapnya lirih dengan isakan yang terdengar makin memilukan membuat namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyuk." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Eunhyuk berusaha untuk membuat sahabatnya itu tenang. Tapi Eunhyuk malah makin terisak keras.

"Bogoshippeo, hiks... Hae. Jeongmal bogoshippeo. Aku hiks... bahkan membayangkan kau hiks... memelukku sekarang. Aku benar-benar hiks..merindukanmu, ikan buntal bodoh.."

Mereka berdua terdiam dengan air mata yang turun dari kelopak mata mereka masing-masing. "Ulang tahunmu akan berakhir 15 menit lagi. Biasanya kita akan bermain kembang api dulu. Tapi sekarang, meniup lilin pun belum. Ah, mungkin tidak akan ada acara tiup lilin bersama lagi sekarang. Hiks.." air mata terus turun tanpa henti dari mata Eunhyuk. Wajahnya sekarang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Tangannya yang memegang korek bergetar hebat.

"Saenggil chukkae hamnida

Saenggil chukkae hamnida,

Saranghaneun uri Donghae

Saenggil chukkae... ham..hikss.. Hae.. hiks

Eunhyuk kembali terisak hebat bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan lagunya. Bahunya terguncang hebat membuat Donghae yang memeluknya juga ikut merasakan efeknya. Isakannya membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Ssstt... Hyuk tenanglah. Aku ada disini. Aku Lee Donghae sahabatmu ada disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Uljima, ne?" ujar Donghae menenangkan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menoleh kesamping dan menemukan wajah yang selama ini selalu dia rindukan. Tanpa pikir panjang dia memeluk sosok sahabat yang diam-diam dia cintai. Tangisnya makin mengeras tapi berbeda dengan yang tadi. Ini adalah tangis kelegaan karena sahabatnya kembali padanya.

"Hae.. hiks.. Hae.." isak Eunhyuk.

"Uljima, Hyukie. Aku sudah disini." Ucapnya menenangkan Eunhyuk sambil sesekali mencium kening sahabatnya. "Kka, berhentilah menangis. Ulang tahunku tinggal 3 menit lagi, kau tidak mau meniup lilin bersamaku, eoh? Hapus air matamu! Aku tidak mau kueku yang manis berubah menjadi asin karena air matamu yang berjatuhan seperti air terjun itu!" ejek Donghae yang dihadiahi pukulan pelan pada bahunya dari Eunhyuk.

Setelah acara tiup lilin dan buka kado (Eunhyuk memberi Donghae jaket dengan gambar ikan buntal di depannya dan gantungan kunci bebentuk ikan cucut yang sempat membuahkan protes dari Donghae), keduanya bermain kembang api yang memang sengaja dibawa oleh Eunhyuk. Mereka terus bermain dan pulang dini hari sekitar jam 03.00 dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka.

Bukankah cinta itu mudah jika egois tidak ada di dalamnya? Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada manusia yang hidup tanpa rasa egois, yang tanpa sadar membuat mereka kehilangan banyak cinta dalam hidup mereka...

**TBC**

**Annyeong... #narihula**

**Update super kilat untuk merayakan Ulang Tahun Uri Oppa, Lee Donghae.**

**Apa cukup memuaskan? Ini Author buat dalam satu hari lho.. #plak**

**Mari kita sekalian berdoa untuk Oppa kita..**

**Ehem Check mic check**

**Semoga uri oppa selalu sehat dan semakin tampan biar Eunhyuk ngga selingkuh.**

**Amiieeenn..**

**Semoga Uri Oppa tetep sayang sama ELF dan terus sama Super Junior**

**Amiieeenn...**

**Donghae Oppa.. Wish You All The Best... **

**Langgeng ya.. sama Eunhyuk... AAMMMMIIEEEEENNN...**

**Okelah hargai usaha Author, Review ne.**

**Buat siders, review ne. Satu kata aja, atau satu huruf (?) seenggaknya tunjukin kalau cerita ini emang layak buat dibaca.**

**Yesungdahlah, TERAKHIR RnR ne..!**

**Annyeong #laribawakaburkueultahHaeppa (?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Silent Love**

**Main Pair : Haehyuk (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae)**

**Support Cast : Jessica, yang lain menyusul.**

**Disclaimer : Donghae milik Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk milik saya #plak milik Donghae maksudnya. Mereka saling memiliki. HAEHYUK IS REAL #teriakmaketoamasjid**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, dll**

**Warning : Typo (s) bertebaran layaknya ikan teri di samudera, YAOI, BoyxBoy, DLDR, buat yang bukan Haehyuk Shipper dijamin bakalan jadi Haehyuk Shipper pas baca fics ini #Elllaaaaahhh...**

**Author note : Biasakan RnR ne.. Hargailah author yang bela-belain ngga ngedengerin penjelasannya guru buat bikin nih panpics buat kalian, sampe ngga tidur pula. Hargai, HARGAI..! DEMI PANPICS..! Baiklah Author ngga mau banyak bacot #terustadiapaan. OKE... Kecengklot..!**

**Previous Story**

Bukankah cinta itu mudah jika egois tidak ada di dalamnya? Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada manusia yang hidup tanpa rasa egois, yang tanpa sadar membuat mereka kehilangan banyak cinta dalam hidup mereka...

**(^~)~ Start Story ~(~^)**

**Author PoV**

Waktu terus berlalu. Peristiwa pahit dalam persahabatan tokoh utama kita sudah berakhir (yeeeeaaaaayyyy,..). Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali lengket satu sama lain. Donghae kembali menjadi supir Eunhyuk yang sempat digantikan oleh si Namja Asing. Walaupun Eunhyuk sempat kesal kepada Donghae karena membuat Eommanya marah. Mereka berdua memang sempat dimarahi oleh Leeteuk karena pulang tengah malam. Eunhyuk yang memeng tidak pernah dimrahi oleh Eommanya berbalik marah kepada Donghae yang dibalas dengan teriakan tidak terima oleh Donghae.

**Flashback On**

Donghae menurunkan Eunhyuk di depan gerbang rumahnya. Keduanya saling tersenyum manis meskipun wajah Eunhyuk masih terlihat habis menangis. Eunhyuk menyerahkan helm yang tadi dipakainya kepada Donghae. Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya lucu ketika Donghae turun dari motornya.

"Hae? Kenapa kau juga turun?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Dia mengacak rambut Eunhyuk pelan yang membuat bibir Eunhyuk terpout lucu. "Aku akan mengantar monyet kecil-ku ini kedalam. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada monyet kecilku." Wajah Eunhyuk memerah mendengar jawaban Donghae. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Donghae agar wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Aish.. Siapa yang kau sebut monyet kecil, eoh?" kesal Eunhyuk berusah menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Donghae hanya tertawa mendengar protes Eunhyuk.

"Kajja! Tidak baik gadis sepertimu ada diluar malam-malam. Apalagi bersama dengan namja tampan seperti aku." Kata Donghae yang membuat kerutan muncul di kening Eunhyuk, "Karena aku tidak janji untuk tidak menerkammu.." desah Donghae seduktif didekat telinga Eunhyuk. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah lagi tetapi kali ini lebih parah.

"Ya! Kau byuntae sekali! Dan lagi harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku bukan yeoja, pabo!" teriak Eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan suara tawa Donghae yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Ne, mian. Kajja. Aku tidak mau dimarahi oleh ahjumma karena membuat anak gadisnya pulang malam." Goda Donghae lagi.

"Ya!" teriak Eunhyuk tidak terima tapi dia masih mengikuti langkah Donghae yang menarik tangannya meskipun dengan gerutuan yang tidak berhenti dan tawa Donghae yang terus membahana. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi seorang malaikat dan racoon yang mengamuk.

Eunhyuk baru akan memasukkan kunci yang dia bawa kedalam lubang kunci tetapi dia merasa aneh karena ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci.

"Seingatku aku sudah menguncinya tadi." Batinnya.

"Kenapa tidak terkunci? Kau ceroboh sekali, Nona Lee." Kesal Donghae tetapi masih tetap menggoda Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap kesal kearah Donghae. Perempatan mulai terbentuk di keningnya. "Aku tidak ceroboh, tuan Lee! Dan BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENGGODAKU?" teriak Eunhyuk emosi.

Donghae kembali tertawa mendengar protes dari Eunhyuk. Menggoda Eunhyuk memang paling menyenangkan, pikirnya. "Apa kau merasa tergoda, Hyukie?" desah Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk merinding seketika karena nafas hangat Donghae yang menerpa tengkuknya.

"A-ani..." gugupnya. Lagi Donghae tertawa melihat kegugupan Eunhyuk. (A : Lo ketawa mulu? Dasar Ikan Mesum! #ditabokreader..dlempar ke kandang Ddangkoma)

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari dua pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka beradu mulut dengan tidak elitnya di depan pintu. Merasa jengah dengan tontonan yang lebih dramatis dari film 'Curahan Hati Seorang Istri' (?) yang bisa di tontonnya, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran antara kedua anak beda alam itu.

"Ehem.." dehemnya yang tidak dihiraukan oleh sepasan muda-mudi itu.

"Ehem.. Ehem" dehemnya lagi yang kembali diacuhkan #leeteuknyanyisakitnyatuhdisini

Perempatan mulai terbentuk di kening Leeteuk. Dia menoleh kearah Kangin -Racoon kesayangannya- meminta bantuan untuk menyadarkan anaknya bahwa ada orang lain disana. Kangin hanya menghela nafas melihat tatapan puppy eyes dari istrinya. Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku malam ini, yeobo. Pikirnya #padangerti,kan?.

"Ehem." Dehem Kangin keras yang langsung membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk berhenti berdebat dan menoleh patah-patah kearahnya.

"Appa/Ahjussi?" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Kangin hanya menatap datar keduanya seolah mengatakan 'kalian-tidak-akan-selamat'. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sontak menelan ludah mereka gugup.

Saat ini Eunhyuk berada di dalam kamarnya setelah diceramahi selama kurang lebih satu jam oleh Eomma dan Appanya. Ini semua gara-gara ikan Buntal bulukan itu! Kalu saja dia tidak terlambat pasti aku tidak akan dimarahi. Awas saja kau!, umpatnya sebelum matanya terpejam sempurna mengantarnya menuju dunia mimpi yang penuh dengan strawberry, monyet, pisang, dan ikan (?)

**Flashback Off**

**Author PoV End**

**Lee HyukJae Pov**

Aku menguap bosan mendengar celotehan guru sejarah di depan kelas sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Mataku melirik Donghae di sebelahku yang sedang serius mendengarkan ocehan Mr. Baek. Aku mencibirnya yang mendadak menjadi anak rajin padahal dulu saat di Sekolah Menengah Pertama Donghae merupakan anak yang paling rajin tidur di kelas. Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku ke atas meja bermaksud untuk tidur tapi seperti biasanya, Donghae akan menyikutku keras memperingatkanku agar mendengarkan Songsaenim. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan mata merah karena mengantuk. Aku melirik jam tangan di lengan kananku dan wajahku mendadak sumringah. Kenapa? Karena waktu istirahat kurang 5 menit lagi dan seperti biasa disaat-saat terakhir pelajaran aku akan menjadi anak baik yang rajin mendengarkan penjelasan guru.

Teng Teng Teng...

Akhirnya suara yang kutunggu-tunggu terdengar juga. Aku bersorak ria tanpa mempedulikan tatapan datar dari Baek Songsae yang hanya kubalas dengan dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Baiklah. Sekian dari saya. Untuk tugas minggu depan kerjakan soal halaman 273. Selamat siang, semua." Aku enarik lengan Donghae ke kantin setelah Mr. Baek keluar dari kelas.

"Kau terlihat seperti monyet kelaparan yang tidak makan selama setahun, Hyuk." Ucap Donghae sambil terkekeh melihat tingkah Super Hyperaktif dari sahabatnya itu.

Eunhyuk memelankan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Donghae," Aku memang sangat sangat lapar, Hae. Semua makanan yang masuk kedalam perutku sudah di ubah menjadi energi yang langsung habis gara-gara mendengarkan ocehan Baek Songsae." Ucapku yang hanya di balas tatapan datar oleh Donghae.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela kantin. "Memang apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Yang kutahu sekarang tidak ada tugas sama sekali." Tanyanya yang kubalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosaku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Tapi dikelas kau selalu tidur dengan nyenyak, Hyuk." Jawabnya jengah.

"Itu karena songsaenim menyebalkan itu. Bagiku semua yang mereka bicarakan terdengar seperti lullaby. Ah.. Aku punya ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau aku bawa satu songsaenim dari sini dan memintanya menjelaskan materi di kamarku lalu kupastikan aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak.. Hahahaha.." hebohku yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar darinya. "Baiklah aku ambil makanan dulu. Kau pesan seperti biasanya, kan, Hae?" tanyaku yang dibalas dengan anggukan darinya.

**Lee HyukJae PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Saat ini Donghae duduk sendirian disana karena Eunhyuk sedang mengambil makanan untuk mereka berdua. Saat Donghae sedang menikmati kegiatannya melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang bertengkar kecil dengan salah satu siswa, seseorang datang dan duduk disebelahnya. Saat matanya menoleh dia kembali menemukan sosok wanita yang beberapa waktu lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya #huekkss. Jessica Jung. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya agar Jessica tidak melihat wajah bosannya.

"Oppa." Panggil Jessica dengan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin walaupun yang terdengar malah seperti suara tikus kegencet sepatu.#mianJesseonnie. Donghae hanya tersenyum menjawab sapaan Jessica.

"Kenapa oppa sendirian? Biasanya oppa bersama dengan Eunhyuk monyet itu. Kemana dia, oppa? Tapi baguslah kalau dia tidak ada, jadi aku bisa berdua dengan Donghae oppa. Sejak oppa berdamai dengan monyet itu, oppa jarang mengajakku berkencan lagi, jadi ini kesempatanku.. Kyaaa" heboh Jessica tanpa tahu bahwa Donghae menatapnya dengan pandangan-apa-dia-salah-minum-obat.

"Mian. Tapi harapanmu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, yeoja bedak tebal karena aku ada disini." Bisik Eunhyuk di dekat telinga Jessica yang sontak membuat Jessica menjerit kaget.

"Aish. Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di telingaku? Kau pikir suaramu bagus apa?" teriak Eunhyuk sambil mengusap-usap telinganya tak lupa dengan bibir di poutkan. Eunhyuk tidak sadar bahwa tingkahnya membuat para seme di kantin menatap lapar ke arahnya.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Hyuk! Duduk dan makanlah!" perintah Donghae. Dari ucapannya kentara sekali dia sedang kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku? Jangan bilang kau mulai tergoda oleh rayuan nenek sihir ini?" tanya Eunhyuk kesal tapi dia tetap duduk dan memakan makananya dengan brutal. Sesekali dia menggerutu dengan bibir yang dipoutkan imut. Dan para seme di kantin makin melihat lapar kearahnya.

Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk bahkan mungkin dia tidak mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk karena matanya sibuk memberi deathglare pada para seme yang memandang lapar ke arah Eunhyuk. Perlahan-lahan tatapan lapar yang mengarah kepada Eunhyuk mulai berkurang. Siapa yang tidak takut saat ketua kedisiplinan yang terkenal tegas menatap tajam kearahmu seolah-olah akan membunuhmu, eoh?

Kalian bertanya bagaimana Jessica? Yeoja ini tentu senang mendengar persepsi Eunhyuk barusan. Ditambah lagi Donghae hanya dia tidak menyangkal ucapan Eunhyuk membuatnya yakin bahwa Donghae memang telah menyukainya. Selama beberapa bulan menjadi kekasih dari Lee Donghae Jessica menyadari bahwa Donghae tidak pernah menyukainya tapi sekarang harapannya menjadi kenyataan, Donghae membalas perasaannya. Jessica inin berteriak kesenangan sekarang. Benar-benar yeoja dengan tingkat kepercayaan yang tinggi saking tingginya sampai mendekati taraf tidak tahu malu.#mianegenJessEonnie

"Ya! Ikan Kembung! Kau menyuruhku makan tapi kau sendiri tidak memakan makananmu. Meskipun bukan gadis pujaanmu itu yang memesankannya, setidaknya hargailah usahaku yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan itu." Bentak Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae sadar dari acara men-deathglare para seme lapar- nya.

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk bingung. Eunhyuk membalasnya dengan tatapan datar yang berubah galak seakan meyuruh Donghae untuk memakan makanannya. Akhirnya Donghae mulai memakan makanannya sambil sesekali melirik sekitar takutnya ada seme yang kembali memandang sahabatnya dengan cara yang tidak senonoh. Donghae tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata memandangnya dengan pandangan sendu.

**Author PoV End**

**Lee Hyukjae PoV**

"Aish. Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di telingaku? Kau pikir suaramu bagus apa?" teriakku sambil mengusap-usap telingaku tak lupa dengan bibir di poutkan.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Hyuk! Duduk dan makanlah!" perintah Donghae. Dari ucapannya kentara sekali dia sedang kesal.

Aku kaget mendengar the.? Dia membela nenek sihir ini? "Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku? Jangan bilang kau mulai tergoda oleh rayuan nenek sihir ini?" tanyaku yang tidak dijawab oleh Donghae. Dia bahkan mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku. Aku melirik Jessica yang juga melirikku dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

Benarkah, Hae? Benarkah kau mulai menyukai yeoja ini? Lalu apa arti ucapanmu waktu itu? Apa itu hanya main-main, Hae? Apa memang hanya aku yang menyukaimu? Apa memang hanya aku yang tidak normal disini? Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. Aku tidak mungkin menangis disini. Akhirnya aku memilih menuruti kemauan Donghae. Aku duduk dan memakan makananku dengan brutal. Aku terus menggerutu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Padahal aku menangis dalam hati.

'Kenapa kisahku seperti ini?' batinku miris.

Aku melirik kearah Donghae dan melihat bahwa dia masih belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Apa karena bukan Jessica yang mengambilkan makanan itu sehingga dia tidak mau makan? Apa sudah sebegitu dalamnya kau jatuh kedalam pesona Jessica, Hae? Dadaku semakin sesak karena pemikiranku sendiri.

"Ya! Ikan Kembung! Kau menyuruhku makan tapi kau sendiri tidak memakan makananmu. Meskipun bukan gadis pujaanmu itu yang memesannyanya, setidaknya hargailah usahaku yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan itu." Sentakku. Dia menatapku bingung. Tetapi dia tetap memakan makanannya.

"Kau tidak makan, Jess?" tanya Donghae.

"Ani, oppa. Aku sedang diet sekarang." Jawab Si Yeoja Ular dengan senyum sok manis miliknya.#mianJessEon

Aku berdecih mendengar jawabannya." Kau sudah kurus kerempeng begitu masih saja diet? Kau mau badanmu jadi sekecil lidi, eoh?" ucapku sarkastis.

"Tentu saja tidak! Dan apa kau bilang? Badanku itu seksi bukan kurus kerempeng, babo!" jawabnya kesal.

"Badan tidak punya bobot seperti itu kau bilang seksi? Kau gila? Sudahlah, kau makan saja! Donghae tidak suka orang kurus. Kalau kau ingin Donghae makin menyukaimu, buat dirimu lebih berisi." Ucapku membuka kartu Donghae yang mendapatkan hadiah deathglare dari Donghae.

"Benarkah itu, oppa? Baiklah, aku akan memesan makanan dulu. Jangan pergi tanpa aku, ne, oppa." Heboh Jessica sebelum beranjak ke arah pemesanan makanan kantin.

Donghae menatap punggung Jessica yang semakin menjauh dari kami. Apa kau sebegitu menyukainya Hae ah? Aku menatap nanar ke arah Donghae. Mataku mulai berkabut tapi sekuat tenaga aku menahannya agar tidak terjatuh saat Donghae menoleh kearahku dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Bisakah kau menatapku lebih lembut, Hae?

"Kenapa kau membuka rahasiaku, Hyuk?" sentaknya kesal.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku hanya ingin membantumu lebih dekat dengan kekasih pujaanmu itu. Aku sahabatmu, jadi kalau kau butuh bantuanku kau tinggal bilang. Kalau aku masih mampu melakukannya aku pasti akan membantumu." Ucapku mencoba tersenyum ditengah luka hatiku yang sedikit demi sedikit makin melebar.

"Tapi.."

"Aku tahu kau mungkin ingin mengatakannya sendiri, tapi kau terlalu lama, Hae. Meskipun Jessica tidak sepopuler Yoona, tapi banyak namja yang mengincarnya juga. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya. Asal kau tahu saja, menyimpan perasaan seperti itu di dalam hati sangat menyakitkan, Hae. Kau akan menyesal nanti jika dia direbut orang lain," ucapku. 'Sepertiku sekarang.' Lanjutku dalam hati.

"Tapi, Hyuk..."

"Sudahlah, Hae. Aku ingin ke toliet. Nikmati waktumu, ne!" ucapku sebelum Donghae selesai dengan perkataannya. Aku tidak sanggup mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Donghae. Aku takut makin terluka. Aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku dan malah menangis di depannya. Aku takut kelepasan berbicara tentang perasaanku. Aku terlalu takut dia membenciku. Aku takut dia tidak mau berteman dengan gay sepertiku. Aku takut dia jijik padaku. Aku takut. Aku takut dia akan pergi.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya yang terus memanggil namaku. Sesaat setelah sampai di toilet air mataku jatuh tanpa bisa ku tahan. Aku menumpahkan semuanya di bilik toilet. Menumpahkan rasa sakit di hatiku, rasa takut akan ditinggakan Donghae. Sahabat sekaligus namja yang sangat kucintai.

'Eotteohke? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Eotteohkae, Hae? Eotteohkae?' batinku sambil terisak.

**Lee Hyukjae PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Di tempat berbeda, Donghae hanya memandang kepergian Eunhyuk dengan tatapan bingung dan hei, apa hanya perasaan author atau tatapan khawatir juga terdapat dalam tatapan mata dark chocolate-nya?

(Reader : mana gue tahu, kan lo yang bikin nih cerita. Dodol lu!

Author : #pundung)

Kambek tu stori

"Oppa." Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Jessica yang membawa nampan berisi makanan.

Akhirnya istirahat Donghae yang biasanya dihabiskan dengan Eunhyuk hari ini dihabiskannya dengan wanita gatel minta digaruk yang entah kerasukan apa dia saat meminta gadis ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Eunhyuk terus menangis di toilet tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yag mengikutinya sejak dia keluar dari kantin. Pemilik mata itu berjalan perlahan dan berhenti di depan Eunhyuk yang terduduk dengan kepala yang disembunyikan diantara lututnya. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Eunhyuk mengangkat kepala setelah mengusap kasar air matanya. Matanya membelalak saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri de depanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Nickhun hyung?" tanyanya.

Nickhun tersenyum manis kemudian duduk untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Eunhyuk. "Ne, ini aku. Apa kau sudah melupakanku setelah kembali berdamai dengan Donghae, eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia sedang menahan perih dihatinya karena cinta yang hampir berhasil diraihnya malah kembali ke cintanya yang lama.

'Apa memang tidak ada kesempatan untukku, Hyuk? Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae.' Batinnya perih yang ditutupinya dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Aniyo, hyung. Aku masih mengingat Hyung. Hyung kemana saja? Kenapa tidak pernah menemuiku lagi? Jangan-jangan hyung sendiri yang melupakanku?" ujar eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan princessku yang cantik ini." Goda Nickhun yang makin membuat Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku prince, Hyung. Bukan Princess. Kau sama saja dengan semua orang yang selalu menganggapku yeoja." Kesal Eunhyuk.

Nickhun terus menggoda Eunhyuk berusaha untuk membuat Eunhyuk melupakan masalahnya dengan Donghae. Lebih tepatnya kesedihannya.

'Tak apa, Hyuk. Asalkan aku masih bisa berada didekatmu, itu sudah cukup. Selama aku masih bisa berguna untukmu walaupun hanya sekedar pengalih perhatian dari cintamu yang brengs*k itu, aku akan selalu disini untukmu.' Batin Nickhun antara senang dan sedih.

Kedua anak manusia itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatap antara benci dan tidak suka kearah mereka berdua. "Sial!" umpatnya lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

**TBC**

**Annyeong... #handstand**

**Mian lama apdet pendek pula..**

**Author sibuk make banget, bingit dan beud.. #GJ**

**Gamsahamnida buat yang review.. Mungkin nanti author ngga apdt kalo ang review Cuma dikit. Bukannya gmana, tapi sakitnya tuh disini #nunjukotak. Review ne, jebal..**

**Seenggaknya bilang kalo FF ini layak baca.**

**Yesungdahlah.. Terakhir, Review Juseyooo..**

**#lambai2barengEunhyuk**

**#ditendangDonghae**


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Pair : Haehyuk (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae)**

**Support Cast : Jessica SNSD, Nickhun 2PM, yang lain menyusul.**

**Disclaimer : Donghae milik Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk milik saya #plak milik Donghae maksudnya. Mereka saling memiliki. HAEHYUK IS REAL #teriakmaketoamasjid**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, dll**

**Warning : Typo (s) bertebaran layaknya ikan teri di samudera karena ngga sempet ngedit, YAOI, BoyxBoy, DLDR, buat yang bukan Haehyuk Shipper dijamin bakalan jadi Haehyuk Shipper pas baca fics ini #Elllaaaaahhh...**

**Author note : Di chapter ini ada sedikit moment HaeSicca, Kasihan dari chapter pertama Jess Eonnie disiksa terus. Biasakan RnR ne.. Hargailah author yang bela-belain ngga ngedengerin penjelasannya guru buat bikin nih panpics buat kalian, sampe ngga tidur pula. Hargai, HARGAI..! DEMI PANPICS..! Baiklah Author ngga mau banyak bacot #terustadiapaan. OKE... Kecengklot..!**

**Previous Chapter**

Eunhyuk terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Donghae yang terus memanggil namanya. Sesaat setelah sampai di toilet air mata Eunhyuk jatuh tanpa bisa dia tahan. Eunhyuk menumpahkan semuanya di bilik toilet. Menumpahkan rasa sakit di hatinya, rasa takut akan ditinggakan Donghae. Sahabat sekaligus namja yang sangat dia cintai.

"Nickhun hyung?" tanyanya.

Nickhun tersenyum manis kemudian duduk untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Eunhyuk. "Ne, ini aku. Apa kau sudah melupakanku setelah kembali berdamai dengan Donghae, eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia sedang menahan perih dihatinya karena cinta yang hampir berhasil diraihnya malah kembali ke cintanya yang lama.

'Tak apa, Hyuk. Asalkan aku masih bisa berada didekatmu, itu sudah cukup. Selama aku masih bisa berguna untukmu walaupun hanya sekedar pengalih perhatian dari cintamu yang brengs*k itu, aku akan selalu disini untukmu.'

Kedua anak manusia itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatap antara benci dan tidak suka kearah mereka berdua. "Sial!" umpatnya lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

**Start Story**

**Author PoV**

Donghae menghela nafas malas, "Menyebalkan." Umpatnya kesal. Saat ini Donghae berada di Lotte World. Lalu kenapa Donghae kesal ketika berada di tempat bermain yang sangat ingin author kunjungi itu? Itu karena da tidak pergi dengan monyet kecilnya. Dia kemari atas ajakan- paksaan – Jessica. Ditambah lagi sekarang Jessica membuatnya menunggu begitu lama dengan alasan ingin ke toilet."Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu di toilet? Lama sekali. Eunhyuk saja tidak pernah selama ini di toilet." Rutuknya lagi. Hei.. tidak sadarkah kalau kau baru saja menyamakan Eunhyuk dengan yeoja, Hae?

"Oppa..!" Donghae menoleh kearah pemilik suara cempreng di belakangnya dan memberikan tatapan paling datar yang dia punya. Jessica berlari kecil mendekati Donghae membuat Donghae menatap tak percaya padanya. 'Bagaimana bisa dia berlari dengan menggunakan heels setinggi itu? Yeoja memang sulit tertebak (?)..' batinnya.

"Mian, Oppa. Apa kau bosan menungguku?" tanya Jessica setelah sampai di depan Donghae yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar yang tidak terlepas dari wajah Donghae. "Kau marah, Oppa? Mianhae. Tadi aku masih menata riasan wajahku. Aku masih ingin terlihat cantik dimatamu, Oppa. Aku takut nanti kau melirik yeoja lain." Bela Jessica dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin.

'Entah kenapa wajah melasnya entah kenapa terlihat menyebalkan bagiku?' batin Donghae kejam. Tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat wajah menyebalkan Jessica, Donghae beranjak dan melangkah pergi. Bukannya kejam, tapi Donghae takut lepas kembali dan mencakar wajah yeoja itu. Jessica mengikuti langkah Donghae dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya disamping Donghae.

"Oppa kau marah? Apa kau tidak ingin memaafkanku? Oppa, mianhaeyo..." berondong Jesica dengan ekspresi memelasnya yang menyebalkan- menurut Donghae bukan author ya-. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Donghae, Jessica terus merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja Donghae. Entah kenapa tindakan Jessica mirip dengan Eunhyuk ketika meminta sesuatu darinya. Bedanya ketika Eunhyuk yang melakukan itu, Donghae akan luluh karena Eunhyuk akan terlihat sangat imut tetapi ketika Jessica yang melakukannya, Donghae malah ingin melempar Jessica dari Namsan Tower (#MianJessEonnie). Sekedar informasi Jessica tidak terlihat imut karena dia memang tidak punya sisi imut sama sekali.

"Ne. Aku memaafkanmu. Jadi berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Pasrah Donghae akhirnya merasa jengah dengan rengekan Jessica yang tidak memiliki tanda akan berakhir. Keputusan Donghae membuat Jessica melompat kesenangan. Donghae menatap Jessica dengan tatapan –ada-apa-dengan-yeoja-ini. Merasa malu dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya, Donghae melangkah pergi seolah tidak pernah mengenal Jessica sebelumnya. Benar-benar kekasih yang sangat 'baik'. Bukankah mereka 'sangat serasi'? (#ditendangEunhyuk)

Merasa Donghae kembali meninggalkannya, Jessica menghentikan tingkah konyolnya dan berlari mengejar Donghae yang sudah berada lumayan jauh darinya. "Oppa kau meninggalkanku lagi." Ucap Jessica setelah berada di samping Donghae. Donghae menatap datar kearah Jessica yang mempoutkan bibirnya -tidak- imut.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin kutinggalkan, berhenti melakukan hal-hal ynag memalukan seperti tadi." Ucap Donghae super duper kejam. Beruntungnya Jessica sudah kebal dengan segala macam kata-kata pedas Donghae jadi dia tidak merasa sakit hati.

"Kau jahat sekali, Oppa. Aku kan hanya mengekspresikan rasa senangku." Kesal Jessica, "Ah... lupakan saja. Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba semua wahana yang ada disini, Oppa?" ucap Jessica riang.

"Andwae. Menaiki semua wahana disini? Kau pikir itu tidak melelahkan? Kau pikir aku ini apa?" bantah Donghae, "Kalau kau tetap ingin, kau bisa mencobanya sendiri. Aku ingin pulang." Tambah Donghae ketika melihat gelagat Jessica yang terlihat ingin memaksanya.

"Ani. Aku ikut Oppa saja. Tapi oppa harus tetap menemaniku bermain disini." Ujar Jessica lemas.

"Ne..." jawab Donghae malas.

'Apa kau masih belum menerimaku, Oppa?' batin Jessica. Dia tersenyum miris.'Tidakkah aku terlihat seperti pengemis cinta? Sepertinya perkiraanmu tentang perasaan Donghae padaku salah, Hyuk. Donghae mencintai orang lain, bukan aku.'

Donghae menoleh kearah Jessica bermaksud untuk menanyakan permainan apa yang menarik. Teapi dia malah mendapati 'kekasih'nya itu menunduk sedih. Terlihat dari setiap helaan nafas yang dia keluarkan. Donghae merasa sedikit iba pada yeoja disampingnya.

"Jess, wahana apa yang ingin kau mainkan saat ini?" tanya Donghae lembut membuat Jessica mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk dan menatap heran kearah Donghae yang tiba-tiba berbicara lembut kepadanya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Donghae. Dia hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi setelah Donghae tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya seolah memberi tahu bahwa dia akan menuruti kemauannya kali ini, Jessica menunjukkan senyumnya yang terlihat cantik bahkan Donghae pun mengakui itu.

"Aku ingin naik Roller Coaster, Oppa.. Bisakah?" tanyanya riang yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Donghae. Jessica menarik tangan Donghae menuju tepat pembelian tiket Roller Coaster. Selanjutnya selama beberapa saat kedepan Donghae dan Jessica terlihat dekat satu sama lain.

Di tempat lain, seorang namja manis tenga berguling-gulingan di atas ranjang queen sizenya. "Huaaahhh... Bosannya!" teriak namja manis yang kita ketahui adalah Eunhyuk. Dia kembali berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya yang bermotif monyet berenang bersama ikan nemo (?). "Bosan.. Bosan.. Bosaaaannn..." teriaknya lagi sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke sembarang arah. Benar-benar menunjukkan ciri-ciri remaja ababil. Disaat eunhyuk sedang meratapi minggunya yang suram, Handphonenya berbunyi nyaring membuatnya telonjak kaget.

"Omo... Kau mengagetkanku." Umpatnya. Eunhyuk meraih ponselnya di meja nakas dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. "Eoh? Nickhun hyung mengajakku jalan-jalan?" dia mengerutkan keningnya heran lalu tersenyum cerah. "Yosh.. Hari mingguku akan kembali menyenangkan. Good Bye Gloomy Sunday!" teriaknya heboh.

Eunhyuk berlari kecil kearah nickhun yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang rumahnya. Eunhyuk hanya mengganti baju santai yang tadi dipakainya dengan jeans hitam, kaos V-neck putih dipadu dengan hoodie abu-abu, dan kupluk hitam. Sederhana tapi cukup membuat namja didepannya terpesona. Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Eunhyuk tidak lama dikamarnya seperti ketika Donghae menjemputnya saat jalan-jalan beberapa waktu lalu? Jawabannya adalah karena dia tidak perlu terlihat sempurna didepan Nickhun.

"Apa hyung menunggu lama?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ani. Kajja." Jawab Nickhun. Eunhyuk naik keatas motor sport hitam milik Nickhun dan memegang jaket belakang Nickhun sebagai pegangan. Setelah itu mereka berangkat ke Lotte World. Ne, Lotte World. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ketika cast utama kita dengan pasangannya masing-masing saling bertemu?

TBC

Tapi BerCanda...

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam, namja manis kita dan Nickhun sampai pada tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Eunhyuk turun dari motor Nickhun dan menyerahkan helm yang tadi dipakainya kepada Nickhun.

"Whoooaaaa... Aku merindukan tempat ini. Terakhir kali aku kesini bulan lalu bersama Donghae." Ucap Eunhyuk senang. Nickhun hanya tersenyum mendengr celotehan Eunhyuk meskipun hatinya sakit saat mendengar celotehan Eunhyuk yang terakhir. "Kajja, hyung." Eunhyuk menarik tangan Nickhun menuju stand pembelian tiket masuk. Eunhyuk terus menunjukkan senyum manisnya meskipun harus antri selama setengah jam.

"Whooaaaa... Aku akan menaiki kalian semua! Tunngu, ne!" teriak Eunhyuk heboh begitu kakinya berhasil masuk kedalam Lotte World. "Kajja, Hyung. Aku ingin menaiki semua wahana yang ada disini." Eunhyuk menarik tangan Nickhun dengan penuh semangat. Nickhun sendiri hanya pasrah mengikuti kemanapun Eunhyuk menariknya.

"Wahh.. tadi itu sangat mengasyikkan, Hyung. Aku ingin lagi tapi aku harus main yang lain dulu." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan semangat membara. "Chakkaman. Apa hyung lapar?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas. Nickhun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk ditambah dengan wajah imut yang ditunjukkan Eunhyuk.

"Kau lapar? Kenapa tidak bilang saja? Kajja! Kau ingin makan apa, Hyukie?" tanya Nickhun perhatian.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar penawaran menarik dari Nickhun langsung menatap Nickhun dengan mata berbinar,"Jinjja? Hyung akan mentraktirku? Aku ingin makan Ramen, Hyung. Bisakah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apapun untuk nae Princess." Jawab Nickhun yang membuat Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibir kissablenya.#uugghhh

**Skip Time**

Eunhyuk dan Nickhun kembali menikmati semua wahana di Lotte World. Saat ini mereka berada di depan wahana rumah hantu. Eunhyuk memandang horor wahana di depannya. Wajahnya sudah memucat parah. "Hyung, kau yakin ingin mencoba wahana ini?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup.

"Ne, waeyo? Kau takut?" tanya Nickhun tenang yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Eunhyuk. Nickhun tersenyum miring. Dia tahu Eunhyuk pasti takut tapi saat ini dia sedang menyusun rencana dalam pikirannya ketika Eunhyuk ketakutan Eunhyuk pasti akan memeluknya erat. Benar-benar bayangan yang sangat indah. "Kajja." Nickhun menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang terasa dingin.

Saat pertama kali masuk kedalam rumah hantu, Eunhyuk merasa tenang karena tida ada makhluk-makhluk dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti yang Eunhyuk bayangkan. Dia mulai merasa bahwa dia bisa melalui ini. Tetapi bayangan Eunhyuk tidak menjadi kenyataan, memasuki ruang kedua, makhluk-makhluk yang dikhawatirkan Eunhyuk mulai bermunculan. Eunhyuk berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. Dia tidak ingin harga dirinya sebagai lelaki jatuh di depan Nickhun.

Cukup lama Eunhyuk menahan rasa takutnya sampai sepotong kepala mainan jatuh didepannya Eunhyuk tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menjerit dan berlari kesembarang arah menghiraukan teriakan Nickhun yang memanggil namanya. Eunhyuk terus berlari sampai dia menabrak seseorang didepan. Belum sempat orang didepannya berteriak marah kearahnya, Eunhyuk langsung memeluk orang itu dengan tubuh bergetar. Sedangkan orang yang tadi ditabrak tidak jadi mengungkapkan kemarahannya ketika merasakan tubuh seseorang yang memeluknya bergetar hebat disertai dengan isakan lirih. Dia memutuskan untuk mengantar orang yang menabraknya keluar dari rumah hantu.

Cukup lama mereka berdua mencari jalan keluar. Setelah 15 menit berputar-putar mencari, akhirnya mereka melihat pintu keluar. 'Syukurlah...' batin orang yang ditabrak Eunhyuk.

"Hei.." suara teriakan menyambut kedua anak manusia yang masih berpelukan itu begitu keluar dari rumah hantu.

"Neo? Ap.."

"Hae Oppa.. Kenapa meninggalkanku lagi?" teriakan Jessica memotong ucapan Donghae, "Nuguseyo, Oppa? Kenapa dia memelukmu seperti itu? Dan kenapa kau membalas pelukannya?" tanya Jessica begitu menyadari namjachingunya memeluk orang lain. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, postur tubuhnya terlihat familiar bagiku." Bisik Jessica tapi masih cukup bisa untuk terdengan oleh Donghae dan laki-laki yang tadi berteriak kearah Donghae.

"Tentu saja kau familiar dengannya. Kau kan satu sekolah dengannya." Ujar namja yag tadi meneriaki Donghae.

"Mwo? Omoo.. Nickhun Sunbae? Apa yang sunbae lakukan disini?" tanya Jessica sedikit kaget melihat sunbae yang cukup popular di sekolahnya berada di Lotte World.

"Aku sedang menemani orang yang dipeluk kekasihmu itu bermain disini. Bisa kau suruh kekasimnu untuk melepasnya?" pinta namja yang ternyata adalah Nickhun.

Donghae menautkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Nickhun. Penasaran dengan orang yang memeluknya, Donghae hendak melepaskan plukan orang itu tapi orang itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Donghae. Donghae kembali berusaha lebih keras dari tadi. Setelah berhasil membuat pelukannya lepas, Donghae mengangkat wajah orang itu utuk mengetahui rupa wajahnya. Donghae terbelalak begitu melihat sia yang sedari tadi memeluknya.

"Hyukkie?" panggilnya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, eunhyuk membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam dan mengeluarkan cairan bening. Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya melihat wajah sahabatnya tergambar begitu dia membuka mata. Eunhyuk kembali membenamkan kepalanya kedada Donghae dan terisak disana.

"Hae.. hiks.. Hae.. Aku takutt~ hiks..." lirih Eunhyuk ditengah isakannya. Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk erat sambil mengelus punggungnya berusaha untuk membuat Eunhyuk tenang. Sesekali dia mencium pucuk kepala Eunhyuk.

Saat ini keempat remaja ababil itu duduk bersama di salah satu stand makanan di dalam Lotte World. Setelah merasa tidak takut lagi, Eunhyuk mengajak semuanya ke restaurant dengan alasan dia lapar karena terlalu banyak berteriak di rumah hantu tadi. Alasan Eunhyuk berhasil membuat teman-temannya menatap datar kearahnya. Tetapi melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memelas dengan monkeyeyes khas-nya, akhirnya mereka semua menuruti kemauan monyet kecil itu. Bahkan Jessica mengakui bahwa Eunhyuk memang terlalu imut untuk ukuran seorang namja tulen.

"Kau tidak boleh makan terlalu banya ice cream, Hyuk." Ucap Donghae kesal karena ucapannya tidak didengarkan oleh namja yang sedang asyik melahap ice creamnya yang ketiga. "Ya! Dengarkan aku, Hyuk! Musim dingin akan tiba sebentar lagi. Kau bisa sakit nanti." Perempatan mulai muncul di dahi Donghae melihat sahabat kecilnya tetap memakan ice cream tanpa peduli dengan kata-katanya. Dengan kesal Donghae menarik mangkuk ice cream dari tangan Eunhyuk menghasilkan teriakan tidak terima dari Eunhyuk.

"Hae~" rengek Eunhyuk.

"Ani. Kau bisa sakit makan ice cream sebanyak itu, Hyuk." Ujar Donghae, "Jangan membantah! Lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan atau kau aku adukan pada Kangin appa!" bentak Donghae yang terlanjur kesal dengan kekeras kepalaan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang dibentak Donghae hanya bisa menunduk menahan airmatanya yang hendak keluar.

"A-aku ha-hanya ingin makan ice cream, Hae. Kalau kau tidak mengijinkan, kau tidak perlu membentakku seperti itu." Lirih Eunhyuk.

"Aku membentakmu karena kau keras kepala sekali. Kau sangat susah diberi tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit, Hyuk!..." ucap Donghae lagi. Eunhyuk hanya diam mendengarkan ceramahan yang Donghae berikan kepadanya. Kedua orang lain di meja itu hanya bisa memandag bingung dengan pertengkaran dua sahabat kecil itu. Donghae terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang menasehati anaknya sedangkan Eunhyuk terlihat seperti seorang anak yang ketahuan berbuat salah.

"...Arra?" tanya Donghae menyelesaikan wejangannya kepada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya diam tanpa menjawab. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak menggeleng atau mengangguk. "Hyuk.."

"Aku mau pulang!" Eunhyuk berdiri dan sukses membuat omongan Donghae terpotong,"Aku ingin pulang. Nick hyung bisa kau antarkan aku?" pinta Eunhyuk dengan suara lirih.

Nickhun yang merasa namanya dipanggi hanya bisa mengangguk menuruto kemauan Eunhyuk. "N-ne. Kajja!" Nickhun menarik tangan Eunhyuk pelan dan membawanya ke tempat dimana motornya terarkir.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah kepergian Eunhyuk. Kadang dia mengumpat pada Eunhyuk walaupun lebih sering pda dirinya sendiri dan pada Nickhun. Doghae bahkan lupa bahwa dia tidak sendiri sekarang. Jessica hanya melihat ekspresi frustasi Donghae dengan tatapan sedihdan putus asa.

"Oppa.." panggilnya yang diacuhkan oleh Donghae. Donghae terus menggerutu kesal.

"Donghae oppa." Jessica menyentuh tangan Donghae berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Donghae kepadanya. Usaha Jessica membuahkan hasil, Donghae seolah tersadar dari dunianya dan menoleh heran kearah Jessica.

"Ne. Wae?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada oppa. Aku harap oppa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur." Jessica menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya,"Apa oppa mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Jessica sukses membuat Donghae terhenyak. Seharusnya dia mudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak mencintai Jessica karena dia tidak mencintai yeoja itu. Tapi dia namja sejati yang pantang menyakiti hati lembut seorang yeoja. Donghae hanya terdiam. Matanya menatap kesekitar yang penting tidak bertemu pandang dengan Jessica.

"Oppa~, kenapa oppa tidak menjawab? Kalau oppa tidak mencintaiku, katakan! Aku tidak apa-apa, oppa. Oppa yang seperti ini malah menyakitiku." Jessica mulai meneteskan air mata yang membuat Donghae kelabakan.

"Jess.. Uljima. Mian kalau aku menyakitimu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa. Mianhae. Aku bukan namja yang tepat untukmu. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dariku." Donghae merengkuh Jessica kedalam pelukannya.

"Gwaenchanna, Oppa. Aku senang oppa mau jujur padaku. Sekarang aku bisa tenang. Oppa bisa mengejar cinta oppa tanpa gangguan dariku sekarang." Jessica melepas rengkuhan Donghae dan tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan Jessica yang terdengar ambigu baginya,"Orang yang aku cintai? Maksudmu? Kupikir yang merasa terganggu dengan hubungan kita hanya Hyukie. Dia merasa aku tidak punya waktu bersamanya semenjak kita menjalin hubungan."

Jessica terkikik mendengar ucapan Donghae,"Kau akan tahu jika sudah sampai saatnya untuk kau tahu, oppa."

Donghae menatap iritasi kearah Jessica yang tertawa puas melihatnya kebingungan,"Sejak kapan kau bisa bicara sebijak itu?"

"Sejak aku mengenal seseorang yang tidak menyadari ada cinta tulus didekatnya."

"Baiklah. Kurasa kaumulai menjadi orang yang menyebalkan, Jess. Atau aku harus memanggilmu Jess Noona?" tanya Donghae sedikit menggoda Jessica.

"Mwo? Andwae! Aku tidak mau terlihat tua meskipun sebenarnya aku lebih tua darimu. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani memanggilku Noona didepan orang lain, Hae-ya!"

Donghae terbahak mendengar protes dari Jessica,"Ne, Jess Noona. Tapi aku boleh memanggilmu Noona saat kita cuma berdua, kan?" tanya Donghae yang dibalas dengan anggukan malas dari Jessica.

"Sekarang kita teman. Kalau kau butuh tempat untuk bercerita, kau bisa mencariku dan menceritakan apapun. Aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin."

"Untuk apa aku bercerita pada noona? Aku punya Hyukie yang bisa menjadi tempatku berbagi cerita." Ucap Donghae kejam yang berhasil mendapatkan jitakan manis dari Jessica.

"Dia memiliki kekasih sekarang. Dia tidak mungkin selalu ada untukmu, Babo!" umpat jessica kesal.

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas,"Eunhyuk belum punya kekasih, Noona. Nickhun hyung hanya temannya tidak lebih."

"Ya ya ya... terserah padamu Tuan Posesif."

"Aku tidak posesif, Noona. Aku hany melindungi sahabatku itu dari para namja yang hanya ingin memanfaatkannya saja. Dia terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan." Ujar Donghae yang tanpa sadar memuji Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak menemukan perbedaan dalam pembelaanmu, Hae. Pembelaanmu sama saja dengan perkiraanku." Ujar Jessica jengah.

"Itu berbeda, Noona!" bela Donghae.

"Baiklah terserah. Antarkan aku pulang sekarang." Pinta Jessica yang langsung menarik tangan Donghae tanpa mempedulikan umpatan kesal Donghae.

Di lain tempat... Kau baik-baik saja, Hyuk?" tanya Nickhun khawatir. Pasalnya sedari tadi Eunhyuk hnya diam tanpa bicara satu patah kata pun.

"Gwaenchanna, hyung. Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin aku akan demam." Jawab Eunhyuk lirih.

"Kurasa ini salahmu sendiri karena kau tidak mendengar ucapan Donghae tadi siang. Ayo kuantar kau masuk kedalam.

Eunhyuk menggeleng perlahan menolak penawaran Nickhun,"Ani, Hyung. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu pucat sekali, Hyukie." Ucap nickhun khawatir,"Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu." Nickhun turun dari motornya dan menggandeng tangan kurus Eunhyuk tetapi ditepis oleh Eunhyuk.

"Gwaenchanna, Hyung. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan hyung. Lebih baik hyung pulang saja, ini sudah malam. Annyeong dan terima kasih untuk yang tadi." Eunhyuk melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah membungkuk kepada Nickhun.

Nickhun memandang punggung Eunhyuk yang makin menjauh. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia merasa khawatir dengan keadan orang yang dicintainya itu. 'Mungkin ia benar-benar akan baik-baik saja' batinnya lalu menaiki motornya.

Saat menstarter motornya tiba-tiba..

**Brugh...**

"Hyukkiee..!"

Ada apakah dengan uri Hyukjae...?

**TBC**

**Annyeong...**

**Gimana? Apa memuaskan? #R: TIDAAAKKKKK... A : #pundung**

**Mian kalo ngga bagus dan mengecewakan. T_T**

**Oh ya, Author lagi bikin FF Kyumin tapi belum author publish, ada yang minat baca?**

**Sekedar info, author ngga niat buat ngebash Jessica atau Nickhun jadi jangan nge-blame mereka.**

**Terakhir review, ne.. Jebal, review kalian adalah semangat buat author Satu kata aja ngga apa-apa. Makin dikit review, Author makin males ngelanjutin fanficsnya, makin males maka makin lama updatenya.. Mian. Author bikin ini seharian tanpa istirahat. Paling Cuma ditinggal buat sholat doang, jadi mohon hargai usaha author. Author udah kaya orang minta-minta aja kalo kaya gini, ya.. haha**

**Yesungdahlah.. Annyeong**

**#pergibarengHAEHYUKkeLotteWorld**


	7. Chapter 7

**Judul : Silent Love**

**Author : OPshippers**

**Main Pair : Haehyuk (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae)**

**Support Cast : Jessica SNSD, Nickhun 2PM, yang lain menyusul.**

**Disclaimer : Donghae milik Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk milik saya #plak milik Donghae maksudnya. Mereka saling memiliki. HAEHYUK IS REAL #teriakmaketoamasjid**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, dll**

**Warning : Typo (s) bertebaran layaknya ikan teri di samudera karena ngga sempet ngedit, YAOI, BoyxBoy, DLDR, buat yang bukan Haehyuk Shipper dijamin bakalan jadi Haehyuk Shipper pas baca fics ini #Elllaaaaahhh...**

**Author note : Biasakan RnR ne.. Hargailah author yang bela-belain ngga ngedengerin penjelasannya guru buat bikin nih panpics buat kalian, sampe ngga tidur pula. Hargai, HARGAI..! DEMI PANPICS..! Baiklah Author ngga mau banyak bacot #terustadiapaan. OKE... Kecengklot..!**

**Previous Story**

"... Sekarang aku bisa tenang. Oppa bisa mengejar cinta oppa tanpa gangguan dariku sekarang." Jessica melepas rengkuhan Donghae dan tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan Jessica yang terdengar ambigu baginya,"Orang yang aku cintai? Maksudmu? Kupikir yang merasa terganggu dengan hubungan kita hanya Hyukie. Dia merasa aku tidak punya waktu bersamanya semenjak kita menjalin hubungan."

"Kau akan tahu jika sudah sampai saatnya untuk kau tahu, oppa."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyuk?" tanya Nickhun khawatir. Pasalnya sedari tadi Eunhyuk hnya diam tanpa bicara satu patah kata pun.

"Gwaenchanna, hyung. Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin aku akan demam." Jawab Eunhyuk lirih.

Nickhun memandang punggung Eunhyuk yang makin menjauh. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia merasa khawatir dengan keadan orang yang dicintainya itu.

**Brugh...**

"Hyukkiee..!"

**Start Story**

**Author PoV**

"Hyukiiie..!" Belum sempat Nickhun berteriak memanggil Eunhyuk teriakan seseprang dibelakangnya lebih dulu terdengar. Dia melihat Donghae yang tergesa-gesa keluar dari mobilny dan menutup pintunya dengan keras tanpa merasa khawatir pintu mobilnya terlepas. Donghae berlari kearah Eunhyuk tanpa menoleh ke arah Nickhun seolah Nickhun tidak ada disana. Seolah tersadar Nickhun berlari mengikuti Donghae. Keduanya kini menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengan mengelus dahinya yang baru saja 'mencium' tiang dan menyebabkan dia jatuh dengan pantat menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Appo.." lirihnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Donghae berjongkok menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Eunhyuk yang memang belum bangun dari posisi jatuhnya. Dia menatap khawatir ke arah Eunhyuk yang sedang menahan tangis. "Gwaechannayo?" tanyanya tidak tahu diri. Bukankah pertanyaan seperti itu tidak perlu ditanyakan? Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya ketika dahimu menabrak tiang? Dasar Donghae pabbo! (dtendangfishy).

"Appo, Hae.." rengek Eunhyuk dengan pandangan mata seperti anak anjing yang ingin dipungut. Bukannya memanja Eunhyuk seperti yang Eunhyuk inginkan, Donghae malah menjitak 'sayang' kepala Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk makin meringis.

"Ya! Appo, Hae-ah! Kau benar-benar tidak punya belas kasihan, ya? Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa aku harus bersahabat denganmu." Eunhyuk bersungut-sungut kesal dengan bibir yang dimajukan dan membuatnya berkali-kali lebih imut.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai tiang sebesar itu tidak terlihat olehmu, eoh? Apa perlu aku membelikanmu kacamata kuda?" omel Donghae kesal dengan kecerobohan Eunhyuk yang kelewat batas.

"Mian. Kau tidak perlu sampai membelikanku kacamata kuda, pabo! Mataku masih sehat." Sentak Eunhyuk sambil melebarkan matanya kearah Donghae bermaksud untuk membuktikan matanya yang –menurut Eunhyuk- sehat. Donghae menelan ludah gugup melihat Eunhyuk yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Donghae mendorong wajah Eunhyuk yang terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya,"Kau terlalu dekat, pabo!" bentakknya membuat Eunhyuk menggerutu kesal. "Kajja." Donghae mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Eunhyuk setelah berdiri dari jongkoknya. Eunhyuk hanya melihat uluran tangan Donghae bingung. Dengan kepala dimiringkan dan mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu? Kau benar-benra tidak mau bangun, ya?" sinis Donghae mersa lelah karena tangannya yang terulur terasa mulai kram. Eunhyuk yang mulai mengerti maksud dari uluran tangan Donghae menerima uluran tangan namja tampan itu. Tanpa diduga setelah Eunhyuk berhasil berdiri, Donghae menariknya dan sekarang dia sedang digendong dengan gaya bridal style oleh Donghae. Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang meompa darahnya dengan keras membuat wajah Eunhyuk yang awalnya pucat menjadi merah semerah strawberry kesukaannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, H-hae? Turunkan aku." Eunhyuk berontak dalam gendongan Donghae. Eunhyuk takut debaran jantungnya yang terlampau keras terdengar oleh Donghae.

"Berhenti bergerak, Hyuk. Atau kita berdua akan jatuh." Perintah Donghae tegas yang membuat Eunhyuk terdiam."Good boy." Tambahnya yang membuat Eunhyuk mencibir kearahnya. Donghae mulai melangakah ringan tanpa beban seolah dia tidak membawa apa-apa padahal kenyataannya dia sedang menggendong monyet kecil lucu –read : eunhyuk-.

"Bisa kau buka pintunya? Aku tidak bisa membukanya." Pinta Donghae yang langsung dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk. Donghae melangkah masuk kedalam rumah Eunhyuk membiarkan pintu rumah Eunhyuk terbuka. Donghae langsung membawa Eunhyuk kedalam kamar Eunhyuk. Saat ini orang tua Eunhyuk sedang keluar kota oleh sebab itu tidak terdengar suara Mr. Kim –Kangin- dan Mrs. Kim –Leeteuk- saat Donghae membawa Eunhyuk seolah Eunhyuk adalah pengantin –yeoja- nya.

Apakah kita melupakan sesuatu? Author rasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Ah.. Bagaimana kaalau kita lihat ke halaman depan rumah Eunhyuk? Omoo.. Kita melupakan Nickhun pemisrah (plakk!). Nickhun hanya memandang nanar interaksi yang terjadi antara eunhyuk dan Donghae di depan matanya tadi. Dia tersenyum miris mengingat tidak seorangpun diantara keduanya –Eunhyuk dan Donghae- yang menyadari keberadaannya. Dia berbalik pergi dengan raut kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas pada wajahnya.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan? Apa aku harus menyerah padamu, Hyuk? Tapi aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa kau harus selalu berhasil menghancurkan perasaanku, Hyukie?" bisiknya lirih yang hanya bisa didengar oleh angin sebelum mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan penuh (?).

Tepat beberapa menit setelah kepergian Nickhun, mobil mercedes keluaran terbaru memasuki pelataran rumah Eunhyuk. Setelah mobil berhenti, keluar dua namja dengan pembawaan berbeda dari pintu yang berbeda. Kim Kangin dari pintu depan sebelah kanan sedangkan Kim –Park- Leeteuk keluar dari sebelah kiri. Keduanya menatap heran kearah pintu rumah mereka yang terbuka lebar.

"Kenapa pintu rumah kita terbuka seperti itu, yeobo?" tanya Leeteuk polos.

"Entahlah, chagi. Mungkin Eunhyukie sudah pulang dan lupa menutup pintu. Kau lupa kalau anak kita itu sangat ceroboh?" jawab Kangin yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Leeteuk. "Kajja, kita masuk." Ajak Kangin kemudian. Dia menggandeng tangan Leeteuk menuju kedalam rumahnya. Benar-benar suami istri yang manis, aniya?.

Di kamar Eunhyuk..

Donghae menidurkan Eunhyuk diatas ranjangnya (jangan mikir macem-macem!). Baru saja Donghae melangkah hendak mengambil air hangat dan handuk untuk mengompres memar di dahi Eunhyuk, dia terlonjak dan berbalik kearah Eunhyuk begitu mnedengar pekikan kecil dari Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae panik."Apa ada yang sakit? Tunjukkan padaku mana yang sakit?"

"Ani, Hae. Nan gwaechannayo. Aku hanya ingat bahwa tadi ada Nickhun hyung dan kau membawaku masuk kerumah tanpa berpamitan padanya. Aku harus menemuinya, mungkin dia masih ada diluar. Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, Hae." Eunhyuk beranjak dari tidurnya. Tetapi belum sempat Eunhyuk berdiri, badannya sudah didorong oleh Donghae membuatnya terbaring di ranjang dengan Donghae diatasnya (ini rate T, jangan mikir macem-macem!). Donghae menatap Eunhyuk kesal.

"Lepaskan aku, Hae! Jangan menindihku! Kau berat!" pekik Eunhyuk tetapi Donghae tetap tidak beranjak dari atas Eunhyuk.

"Tunggu, Hyuk. Biarkan aku memastikan sesuatu." Ucap Donghae dengan suara beratnya yang khas. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dalam seolah ingin membawa Eunhyuk kedalam dunianya yang hanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae di dalamnya. Eunhuk sendri hanya bisa terdiam menatap ke dalam mata Donghae dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah sejalan dengan makin lamanya tatapan Donghae padanya. Perlahan wajah Donghae semakin mendekat. Matanya yang tadi menatap intens ke dalam mata Eunhyuk berpindah menatap bibir merah pouty milik Eunhyuk yang merekah seolah mengundangnya untuk mencicipinya. Jarak wajah keduanya hanya tersisa 3 cm. Sedikit lagi kedua belah bibir berbeda bentuk itu akan bertemu. Tiba-tiba...

**Braakkk...**

"Omoo! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" pekik dua orang dengan suara berbeda membuat kegiatan nista (?) Donghae dan Eunhyuk terhenti.

"A-Appa.. E-eomma? K-kapan k-kalian p-p-pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup.

"Sejak. Tadi. Eunhyukkie. Chagi." Jawab Kangin penuh penekana di setiap kata-katanya. Eunhyuk hanya tertawa hambar mendengar jawaban Appanya yang diucapkan dengan nada sarat akan kemarahan.

"O-oh.. Selamat datang kalau begitu.. haha.. A-apa kalian membawa oleh-oleh untukku?" tanya Eunhyuk berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang tuanya.

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kami, Lee Hyukjae!" sentak Kangin kesal." Kalian berdua, ikut Appa!" perintah Kangin yang membuat kedua muda-mudi itu menelan ludah gugup. Mereka pun beranjak mengikuti Kangin menuju ruang keluarga sebelum Kangin kembali membentak mereka. Demi Tuhan, mereka lebih memilih dihukum guru paling killer di sekolah daripada menghadapi Kangin yang sedang marah. Kangin yang marah bisa lebih menakutkan dari singa sirkus (?).

Keduanya duduk berdampingan di depan Kangin yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tertajam yang dia punya. Kedua remaja ababil (?) itu hanya bisa tertunduk. Eunhyuk bahkan meremas bajunya pertanda dia gugup.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar tadi, anak muda?" tanya Kangin dingin.

"Ani, Appa/Ahjusshi." Jawab keduanya serempak. Kangin yang mendengar jawaban keduanya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tidak percaya.

"Kami tidak berbohong, Ahjusshi." Ucap Donghae mencoba meyakinkan Kangin yang menampilkan wajah tidak percaya.

"Kalian mencurugakan. Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu, Hyukie? Kalau kalian benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa, kenapa wajah Eunhyuk memerah seperti itu? Dia juga terlihat sangat gugup. Jawab pertanyaan Appa dengan jujur kalau kalian tidak ingin appa marah."

"Aku jujur, appa/ahjusshi." Jawab keduanya –lagi-lagi- bersamaan tetapi kali ini Eunhyuk mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Kangin meskipun hanya sebentar sebelum dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Dia berani bersumpah tatapan Kangin sangat menyeramkan sekarang.

"Lalu apa yang Appa dengar itu?" tanya Kangin.

"Memangnya apa yang Appa dengar? Kenapa appa begitu mencurigai kami?" tanya Eunhyuk yang mulai jengah dengan kecurigaan appanya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau saja yang bercerita, chagi. Aku tidak ingin mengingat nya lagi." Pinta Kangin setelah berpandangan sebentar dengan Leeteuk, sang istri.

"Yang kami dengar waktu itu..."

**Flashback On**

"Kajja, kita masuk." Ajak Kangin sambil menggandeng tangan Leeteuk.

Baru saja kedua pasangan romantis yang sudah tidak lagi muda itu memasuki rumah mereka, mereka mendengar pekikan yang berasal dari anak mereka, Lee Hyukjae.

"Ah.. Lepaskan aku, Hae! Jangan menindihku.! Kau berat!" teriak Eunhyuk lagi yang membuat pasangan suami istri itu mengernyitkan dahi bingung mendengar teriakan ambigu dari Eunhyuk.

"Ah.. Hae! Lepaskan aku. Kalau kau ingin bermain, jangan sekarang. Kau bisa bermain denganku kapanpun, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu dulu." Ucap Eunhyuk tidak lagi berteriak tetapi masih cukup terdengar jelas bagi Leeteuk dan Kangin.

Kedua namja paruh baya dengan pembawaan berbeda itu makin terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan eunhyuk yang terdengar lebih ambigu bagi mereka berdua. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ditebak. Antara marah, kesal, heran, dan masih banyak lagi, terserah reader mau tatapan yang seperti apa.(plakkk.!)

"Apa yang anak kita lakukan, yeobo?" tanya Leeteuk shock kepada Kangin yang tidak kalah shock darinya bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih shock dari Leeteuk.

"Molla. Kuharap mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang..."

"Ahhh... Hae. Sakit. Kau melakukannya terlalu keras." Belum sempat Kangin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, teriakan Eunhyuk kembali terdengar. Kali ini ucapannya terdengar lebih ambigu dari yang tadi.

"Y-yeobo.." lirih Leeteuk khawatir. "Jangan bilang mereka melakukan seperti apa yang kubayangkan."

Kangin menarik tangan Leeteuk menuju kamar Eunhyuk. Mereka tidak bisa hanya menebak-nebak saja, kalau mereka benar-benar ingin tahu maka mereka harus menuju ke kamar Eunhyuk sekarang juga.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Hae. Tatapanmu seperti ahjushi-ahjusshi mesum." Teriak Eunhyuk lagi. Kangin dan Leeteuk yang baru berada di anak tangga kelima menuju kamar Eunhyuk seketika berhenti lalu erpandangan dengan mata terbuka lebar mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk yang lebih mencurigakan. Dengan tergesa-gesa keduanya berlari menuju kamar Eunhyuk dan dengan tidak sabarnya, Kangin mendobrak pintu kamar Eunhyuk dan menemukan pemandangan yang membuat kemarahannya memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun. Disana, di atas ranjang, anaknya satu-satunya sedang ditindih oleh anak ikan benama Lee Donghae dengan wajah keduanya yang sangat dekat.

**Flashbak Off**

"Jadi begitu. Untuk cerita selanjutnya, kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri." Ucap Leeteuk setelah menyelesaikan cerita panjangnya.

Kangin yang merasa istrinya sudah selesai bercerita, membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut karena tingkah sang putra. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya membulatkan mata lebar mendengar cerita yang dituturkan oleh Leeteuk dengan sangat lancar. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa percakapan mereka membuat orang tua dari Eunhyuk salah paham seperti ini.

"Appa dan Eomma salah paham. Apa yang kami lakikan tidak seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan." Bela Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Ahjusshi, Ahjumma. Kami tidak melakukan sesuatu seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan." Kali ini Donghae-lah yang membuka suara.

Kangin masih menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan pandangan meyelidik seolah mereka merupakan tahanan dengan tindak kriminal tingkat tinggi. Kangin dan Leeteuk bisa saja langsung mempercayai ucapan kedua remaja ababil itu jika saja mereka berdua tidak melihat posisi Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sangat berbahaya dan mengundang kesalah pahaman. Apa yang kau pikirkan jika di depan matamu kau disuguhkan dengan sepasang remaja yang sedang bertindihan dengan jarak wajah keduanya bisa dikatakan sangat minim? Kalian pastinya akan berpikir hal yang sama dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk, kan? Begitupun dengan author (plakkk!).

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang melihat mata Kangin masih menatap tajam keduanya menghela nafas frustasi antara takut, pasrah dan... entah apalagi terserah reader aja (?). Mereka berpikir sia-sia untuk membuat Kangin mempercayai mereka. Mereka juga menyadari bahwa posisi mereka berdua tadi amat sangat berbahaya dan mengundang orang lain untuk salah paham. Mereka pasrah dan menerima apapun hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh Kangin.

"Arasso. Mungkin ini memang salah paham." Ucap Kangin kemudian yang membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae terbelalak kaget. Mereka tidak menduga Kangin akan percaya perkataan –jujur- dari mereka. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap Kangin dengan pandangan penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Kangin yang jengah ditatapi seperti itu oleh sepasang anak muda itu kembali menunjukkan tatapan dinginnya yang sanggup merubah suasana bagaikan berada di tengah-tengah badai tornado (?), "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa kalian lebih memilih mendapat hukuman dariku?" tanya Kangin yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Ani, Ahjusshi/Appa."

Kangin beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya diikuti Leeteuk di belakangnya."Lebih baik kau menginap, Hae-ah. Ini sudah malam. Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu." Ujar Leeteuk sambil menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya yang menyejukkan sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Kangin.

Ruang tamu itu mendadak sepi stelah kepergian dari orang tua Eunhyuk. Kedua anak muda yang tersisa disana hanya diam. Satu namja yang lebih manis dan imut dari namja lainnya hanya menunduk sambil meremas ujung bajunya gugup jangan lupakan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Sedangkan namja yang terlihat lebih tampan dan manly mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asalkan tidak menatap pada namja manis disampingnya. Benar-benar suasananya menjadi awkward.

"Hae/Hyuk.." keduanya berbicara bersamaan yang membuat keduanya tertawa canggung.

**Author PoV End**

**Lee Donghae PoV**

Aish.. kenapa suasananya menjadi canggung seperti ini? Kenapa juga anak berisik disampingku ini tidak berbicara dan hanya menunduk sejak tadi? Apa dia marah? Aish.. apa aku harus minta maaf? Walau bagaimanapun ini salahku yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu. Tapi siapa yang bisa tahan jika disuguhkan dengan namja inut dan sexy macam Eunhyuk? Bahkan namja yang normal –dalam artian menyukai yeoja- tidak akan tahan jika disuguhkan pemandangan seperti itu. Aish.. ayo lakukan sesuatu ntuk mencarkan suasana ini, Lee Donghae! Perintah otakku keras yang membuatku kesal. Bagaimana aku harus memulai pembicaraan? Ash.. au bukan orang yang mudah menemukan topik pembicaraan seperti Eunhyukie, otak bodoh! Teriakku dalam hati memaki otakku yang hanya bisa memerintah tanpa melakukan apapun (?).

Mungkin diawali dengan memanggil namanya bisa dicoba. Batinku.

"Hyuk/Hae." Tanpa diduga, Eunhyuk juga memanggil namaku tepat disaat aku memanggil namanya yang membuat kami tertawa hambar dan suasana kembali canggung. Ayolah! Lakukan sesuatu.

"Kau mau minum, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sebelum aku menemukan topik yang bisa dibicarakan untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung yang terjadi diantara kami (?). Aku hanya mengangguk gugup. Setelah itu Euhyuk beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju dapur yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang keluarganya. Sambil menunggu Eunhyuk aku memutuskan untuk menonton televisi. Aku memencet tombol remote untuk mencari channel yang menayangkan film atau apapun yang bisa untuk ditonton olehku. Aku berhenti pada salah satu channel yang menayangkan film bergenre romance horor (?).

"Ini, Hae." Eunhyuk meletakkan minuman di depanku disaat aku sedang asyik menonton. Dia duduk disampingku sambil menyedot susu kotak rasa strawberry kesukaannya. Aku meliriknya sesekali mengamati ekspresinya yang ketakutan. Aku tersenyum geli melihat Eunhyuk yang menonton film melalui celah kedua tangannya yang menutup matanya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang masih polos dan lucu menggemaskan.

"Kau takut, Hyukkie?" tanyaku setengah menggoda.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke arahku. Matanya menatapku kesal tapi malah terlihat imut di mataku. Bibirnya yang terpout makin menambah nilai imutnya di mataku."Aku tidak takut, Hae pabo! Aku ini namja yang pemberani." Ujarnya sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arahku. Benar-benar namja yang imut dan sangat menggemaskan. Aish.. kau membuatku benar-benar ingin memakanmu, Hyukie..

"Jeongmal?" lanjutku masih betah menggodanya.

"Ne!" jawabnya ketus sambil menyedot-nyedot susu kotaknya kasar.

Aku terkekeh melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu. Aku makin tertawa lebar ketika dia memberikan deathglare yang tidak seram sama sekali ke arahku. Aku terus tertawa tanpa peduli dengan imageku.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Aku percaya, Hyukkie. Jadi berhenti menunjukkan ekspresimu yang seperti itu." aku memutuskan untuk mengalah melihat Eunhyuk yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ekspresi Eunhyuk mulai berubah lagi begitu mendengar aku percaya padanya.

**Lee Donghae PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Kedua namja berbeda kepribadian itu duduk menonton film horor dengan tenang sesekali terdengar pekikan yang keluar dari mulut pouty namja yang lebih manis. Eunhyuk terus menonton film dengan serius sesekali tangannya bergerak menutup matanya saat ada adegan yang membuatnya kaget atau ketakutan. Pekikan lucu dari bibirnya juga seringkali terdengar. Semua gerakan yang dilakukan Eunhyuk tidak luput dari perhatian seorang namja disampingnya, Lee Donghae. Donghae bahkan tidak memperhatikan televisi sama sekali sejak tadi, matanya tidak lepas dari Eunhyuk. Sesekali dia tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan yang Eunhyuk lakukan. Kalau kalian bertanya jalan cerita film yang mereka berdua tonton pada Donghae maka dengan santainya dia akan berkata tidak tahu.

Eunhyuk yang merasa suasanannya sepi dalam artian hanya dia yang berteriak heboh dan sesekali suara teriakan sang tokoh utama film saat bertemu hantu yang terdengar, menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping dan menemukan Donghae yang menatapnya salah tingkah. Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah Donghae yang tidak biasa.

"Waeyo, Hae? Kenapa kau aneh sekali?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Ani." Jawab Donghae sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menghadapkan badannya kedepan.

Keduanya kembali menonton televisi seperti semula. Lebih tepatnya hanya satu orang karena namja yang lebih tampan terlihat hanya melamun tanpa ada niatan untuk memperhatikan film yang mereka tonton. Donghae terus melamun mengacuhkan fakta bahwa Eunhyuk tengah menatapnya aneh sekaligus kesal.

"Hae! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau hanya diam dari tadi? Ani, kau melamun. Apa yang kau lamunkan? Kau melamun karena memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau mesum, kan? Dasar para namja." Rutuk Eunhyuk saking kesalnya sampai tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri adalah namja.

"Ani. Aku lelah. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur sekarang?" Ajak Donghae yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Tunggu dulu, Hae! Kenapa kau ke arah sini? Kamar tamu ada di sebelah sana." Tanya Eunhyuk bingung melihat Donghae yang malah berjalan mengikutinya.

Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk datar,"Aku ingin tidur denganmu. Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" jawab Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk terbelalak.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Benar-benar ingin tidur. Ayolah, Hyuk. Aku lelah sekali." Tambah Donghae yang melihat wajah curiga Eunhyuk. Melihat wajah Donghae yang kelelahan, akhirnya Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk menuruti kemauan Donghae.

**Skip Time**

Eunhyuk merapikan semua buku dan alat tulisnya begitu bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Wajahnya terlihat lesu karena elajaran terakhir adalah matematika yang merupakan pelajaran yang paling dibencinya belum lagi guru yang mengajar pelajaran itu adalah guru ter-killer di sekolahnya. Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat merasakan ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Waeyo, Hae?" Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya begitu tahu siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Donghae yang kenudian mendapat deathglare imut dari Eunhyuk,"Ayolah, Hyuk. Kau berlebihan sekali."

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya kearah Donghae,"Kau menyebalkan! Kalau kau tidak menghalangiku utnuk menemui Nickhun hyung semalam, mungkin aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dian hyung yng baik, Hae. Dian selalu menghiburkuketika aku sedih. Sekarang dia pindah ke Thailand dan aku tidak mengatakan apapun sebaga salam perpisahan." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunduk.

Melihat wajah sendu Eunhyuk, Donghae menjad tidak tega. "Kajja kita ke Lotte World. Aku akan mentraktirmu." Ajak Donghae sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk semangat.

**Skip Time**

Saat ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang duduk di tepi Sungai Han sambil minum jus kaleng yang tadi mereka beli. Keduanya duduk dalam diam dengan senyum yang tidak terlepas dari bibir mereka. Eunhyuk menghadapkan badannya ke arah Donghae.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali, Hae-ah." Ucap Eunhyuk antusias.

Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, ikut menghadapkan badannya ke arah Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang merekah terlalu manis membuat Eunhyuk mual seketika. Walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri pipinya memerah melihat senyum manis Donghae. Donghae mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk yang spontan membuat Eunhyuk mundur.

"Kau tidak perlu menjauh seperti itu, Hyukkie. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu. Aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang perasaanku." Ucap Donghae yang membuat perasaan Eunhyuk memburuk.

'Apalagi ini?' batinnya sesak.

"Aku jatuh cinta, Hyukkie. Jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang dulu sempat dekat denganku dan akhirnya aku sia-siakan. Dia cantik, lembut, dan keras kepala. Dia tidak ernah berhenti mengejarku sejak dulu. Awalnya aku risih, tapi lama-kelamaan aku jadi terbiasa dengan keberadaannya. Kalau dulu dia yang selalu mengejarku, maka saat ini aku yang akan mengejarnya. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau tau siapa dia?" tanya Donghae antusias tanpa menyadari hati seorang namja manis mulai hancur berkeping-keping lagi.

Eunhyuk sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang akan terjatuh. Sekuat tenaga terlihat tegar di depan Donghae. Sekuat tenaga mencoba menunjukkan senyumnya yang biasa agar Dongha etidak curiga.

"Pasti Jessica, kan?"

Donghae tersenyum,"Tanpa kujawab, kau pasti tahu jawabannya, kan?" jawab Donghae yang membuat hati Eunhyuk semakin perih.

"Ne. Dia gadis yang cukup baik untukmu. Kejarlah dia. Semangat, ne!" ucap Eunhyuk berusaha untuk terdengar ceria.

Donghae tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari Eunhyuk. Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju tempat yang terlihat lebih indah dengan latar belakang lampu-lampu jalanan Seoul. Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti langkah Donghae dengan wajah menunduk.

"Kenapa kita kesini, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kita akan berfoto untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebagai sahabat." ujar Donghae ringan tanpa mempedulikan bahwa kata-katanya berhasilmeluluh lantakkan hati seorang namja dengan hati selembut sutra.

**TBC**

**Annyeong..**

**Chapter depan udah ending.. Mian kalo nanti endingnya banyak yang ngga suka.**

**Voting deh. Siapa yang setuju endingnya HaeSicca comment di review begitupun sama yang mau endingnya Haehyuk.**

**Mian kalo ngga bagus, ne.. Author sibuk..**

**Author lagi bikin FF Kyumin, ada yang berminat?**

**Yesungdahlah, SanKYU,...**

**Annyeong..**


End file.
